Over and Over Again
by Lesser Ninja
Summary: Waking up to a closed-loop timeline anomaly where every day is repeated isn't exactly normal...but for a guy who slays shadows at the 25th hour of the night, it's not that outrageous.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei series or any characters or music referenced hereafter.

Time never waits.

It delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future,

However limited it may be...

You will be given one year;

Go forth, never falter,

With your heart as your guide...

I can't say I'm a normal person. Then again, who is? Of course that's just the kind of question an abnormal person would ask.

When I boarded the mainline train from the airport I was already in uncommon circumstances from the get-go.

My parents died ten years ago. Since then I've lived on my own, either in a room of the local orphanage, or in a school dormitory backed by the country's funding. Not much of a family life really.

Regardless, myself being a person prone to unexpected and unusual situations for years now, have found myself buried all too deep in a situation more unusual and unexpected than anything that I've experienced before.

Shadows, Tartaurus, The Dark Hour.

Despite the specialized extra-curricular execution sector duties that had been thrust upon me, I felt fairly content passing the days with my and friends along the way.

Those of us living together in the dormitory we now call home, and headquarters for SEES, have become closer to a family than anything I have had since all those years ago.

Unfortunately, when you mix supernatural happenings and a group of highschoolers, you end up with either a mainstream anime…

…Or a magical fuck up.

Guess which one I woke up to?

….

The alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. as it always did, and my hand regretfully silenced the dull beeping as I got out of bed.

While school wouldn't begin until 8:30, Gekkoukan students like many others are expected to show up and hour or two early to participate in school clubs or sports before the day begins.

Considering the number of clubs and sports I was a part of, I had no say in the matter.

I washed my face in the sink and looked out the window while brushing my teeth. The thrush that had built a nest in a tree between our dormitory and the adjacent building had lain three eggs the day before. I wonder if they'd hatched?

Nope, not yet.

Jacket on, headphones on, volume up. I'm off.

It's a nice walk. Brisk morning weather and everything just lighting up in shades of pastel blue. The morning sun warms my face as I pace along, I really enjoy this time of day. I would enjoy it even more if I could get some more sleep out of it.

A short train ride from Iwatodai and I'm at the school gates. Thus begins another average day, in the life of average me.

….

Mrs. Toriumi lectures 2-F on the finer points of the English language, as usual. I discreetly try to lay my head down for a few extra minutes of sleep when I hear my name called.

"Hayate maybe you can answer this one."

I step out of my seat and nonchalantly slip my hands into my pockets. What? No…I wasn't trying to sleep through a class. Not I.

"Give an example of a statement in the _future progressive tense_."

…

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes." I say with the same deadpan expression as always.

"Good! I didn't think you'd get that one."

The class murmured appreciatively as I sat back down. Now that I had been called upon, I was safe until the end of class. Naptime…

….

"Uhm, senpai?"

Chihiro's dulcet tones snapped me out of my daze. I blinked awake and turned my head as it rested on my palm, arm balanced on the student council table.

"Yes?"

"Oh, uhm…I need you to take a look o-over these flyers."

She let out her breath and proffered the sheets to me. While Chihiro and I had hung out together before, she still had some shaky nerves when it came to talking to boys; more so in the student council room where she had to talk to them almost every day.

Then again she had confided that she was more confident in speaking with ME…

I gave her a winning smile and accepted the papers.

"Sure Chihiro, I'd be glad to help."

And as she stood there blushing I serenely scanned the papers only pretending to read like the king of assholes that I am.

"They're fine. I'll drop them off with Nakamura-san."

She smiled and shuffled away in embarrassment. I slid over to Nakamura's seat and dropped the papers in front of him.

"We need you to edit these."

He stared at my retreating back from behind the stacks of forms he had to fill out before going home today with tears in his eyes.

….

When lunchtime rolled around Keisuke from the music club caught me leaving 2-F.

"Heeey, Minato-san! Coming to art-club today?"

Hiraga is unfortunately a person who will innately get on your nerves. However, being born without a personality, I can stomach this.

But I don't want to.

"I have other plans today."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Well…" Hiraga slowly walked back to where he had come from. I stood there and watched him go to be sure he would not attempt a recovery swoop on me.

Now to go watch Yuko bounce around in sweaty gym clothes.

….

Kendo practice was exhilarating as usual. I was the best student in the club thanks in no small part to my time spent swinging live steel in Tartaurus. I slipped off the helmet and let the sweat drip off my face.

"Minato-kun! You did great as usual." Yuko said as she stepped up to me.

I looked up at her from my seat on the floor, shinai resting across my chest and over my shoulder.

"As usual, huh?" I quipped, "Are you saying I don't put any effort into this?"

"Well aren't you just perfect…" She bent at the waist and stared me in the eye. 90 degrees.

My grin gave me away.

We both laughed and she helped me to my feet.

"Today was a good practice. We're going to dominate the regionals next year!"

"Whatever."

Her lip stuck out in a cute pout, "Why can't you be more serious about this?"

I paused and thought of something.

"There isn't anything more I want to win."

"Why?!" Yuko was suddenly taken aback.

I called to her over my shoulder as I headed for the men's change room.

"I already have you…as a coach."

I could only imagine her tanned face darken prettily to the suggestive first half of my statement.

….

After school we helped clean the classroom with the rest of 2-F, and then I started to walk home. This was the time of day I took to reflect. Chagall Café also helps if I feel in the mood for it. The liquid cocaine they put in the coffee might have something to do with it.

Later on I walk up the steps of our dormitory and cross the threshold like I had so many times before.

"Hi, how was your day?"

Sweet little Fuuka always takes the time to greet you as you come home from a tiring day. She would make a great wife, come to think of it.

Must…control…thoughts…

I replied to her kind welcome as I walked in. Junpei sat on the opposite couch, playing through Final Fantasy Dissidia on his PSP. He was using the new version, his old one given to me, which was in turn given to Elizabeth who promptly returned it. Wheee.

Akihiko was eating beef bowl at the table. I left him to replenishing his nutrients and whatnot. We can't have him punching shadows on an empty stomach.

I trot up the stairs and passed Yukari painting her nails.

"Oh hey! You're back earlier than usual."

"I was a little tired after practice." A cop-out, but I felt entitled to a little break every now and then.

I also had to slip away before Kaz got me to race him around the school again. I don't know how many times we have to prove-

"Hello Arisato."

Oh, there's Mitsuru-sempai; elegantly stepping down the stairs with a bounce in her brilliant red hair.

"Hey"

"How was your day?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Splendid. I appreciated your help today in student council."

She continued towards the ground floor, not missing a beat.

"We won't be going to Tartaurus tonight, there's repairs being done on the transceivers. You're free to take the night off."

And with that, she was gone.

Sometimes I have trouble believing she is 17. Mitsuru has a commanding poise that few match. I can only imagine what a knockout she's going to be at 21.

I stand there thinking over this for a minute, and then turn and walk to my room, saying goodnight to Yukari on the way.

….

I open my door to find Aigis sitting on my bed.

"You have arrived." She stated in her unique monotone.

Aigis is one-of-a-kind. She's an anti-shadow weapon built by the Kirijo Group to, you guessed it, fight shadows. Despite that, her human side has begun to take root, and the mechanical maiden now is considered a real person by SEES. From the moment we met her however, she has retained some sort of priority order in her memory banks to be with me. I'm not quite sure what to make of that.

"Hey Aigis."

"I came to ask you a question." She paused, and then stepped closer.

"How can I be more human?"

"Urm, what?"

"I wish to be more like the others, so that I have a better ability to integrate with the group." She replied.

How do you answer such a question?

"Well…"

…

…..

…..

"I don't know how to answer that." I finally admit.

Aigis looks down, "I see."

She glides out of my room as I step aside. I feel bad about not being able to answer her question.

I strip and change into my night clothes. I glance outside and notice that the thrush eggs had hatched at some point during the day. I slip under the covers, the sheets feel great as I finally lie down.

Had I chanced a glance out the window, I might have noticed the whole night sky flicker once, just as the dark hour hit. Something that had never happened before…


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. as it always did, and my hand regretfully silenced the dull beeping as I got out of bed.

I washed my face in the sink and looked out the window while brushing my teeth. I looked outside to watch the trush feed her young.

There were eggs in the nest again.

Huh, that was strange. Regardless, I packed my books and left for school.

….

Mrs. Toriumi once again is giving us a lecture on English grammar. I'm safer laying my head down for a few extra minutes since I was called yesterday, so there's a lag time before-

"Hayate maybe you can answer this one."

The best laid plans of mice and men…

I rise from my seat and face the front. Two days in a row? She's picking on me.

"Give an example of a statement in the _future progressive tense_."

…

Wait, what?

"We went over this question…yesterday, didn't we?" I asked, a little unsure of myself. If Mrs. Toriumi was forgetting this sort of thing we'd have trouble in the exam weeks.

"No we hadn't Arisato, geez. If you don't know the answer then sit down."

"No, erm. I'll be leaving in a few minutes?"

"Oh so you did understand. Good job!" Mrs. Toriumi seemed pleased.

I sat back down and wondered what the hell happened. She hadn't even mentioned I gave the same answer as yesterday.

….

"Uhm, senpai?"

Once more I was whisked away from my sleep by Chihiro's voice. Once again she's fidgeting nervously and avoiding looking me in the eye. She's too cute for her own good.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Oh, uhm…I need you to take a look o-over these flyers."

I stared at her unresponsive for a second, while she held the sheets in front of me. Then I directed my gaze towards the same flyers from yesterday.

Without responding I took the sheets and gave them a once-over. These were definitely the same papers from yesterday.

She must have said something while I was lost in my daze, so I muttered a 'thank you' and slid over to Nakamura.

"Have you edited these before?"

The boy looked up from his workload and shook his head.

"Ah…well…here…" I trailed off, dropping the papers.

Tears in his eyes.

….

Lunchtime came again, and I heard Hiraga call my name once more.

"Heeey, Minato-san! Coming to art-club today?"

This…I did not need this.

"I'm not feeling so good today, Keisuke-san."

I wandered off as he expressed his well-wishing. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

….

Kendo practice was a refreshing experience. It looked like the others were making the same errors as yesterday, however. I took off my helmet and relaxed as I cooled down.

"Minato-kun! You did great as usual." Yuko said as she stepped up to me.

Oh no, not her too.

I looked up at her, "As usual, huh?"

She bent at the waist and looked me in the eye.

"Well aren't you just perfect…"

What the hell?

"Um Yuko…?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say that yesterday?"

Her brow furrowed as she gave a cute, thoughtful expression.

"No, not that I remember. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I…never mind."

I wandered off to the men's changeroom and showered for 10 minutes.

….

This time I went to Chagall Café and indulged in several cups of coffee. Goddamn that stuff's good. I felt better, and walked home with a spring in my step. This was probably all in my head.

"Hi, how was your day?"

Nothing to worry about. Fuuka says that all the time.

Junpei was playing his PSP again.

…

And Akihiko was eating beef bowl again.

…

I'm going upstairs now.

….

Sure enough, Yukari was painting her nails on the second floor.

"Oh hey! You're back earlier than usual."

"I was back this time yesterday…wasn't I?"

Yukari didn't look up from her manicure.

"No yesterday you were with the foreign exchange student for some project of his."

What.

"Hello Arisato."

Oh god.

"How was your day?"

"…Interesting."

"I see. I appreciated your help today in student council."

She continued towards the ground floor, not missing a beat.

"We won't be going to Tartaurus tonight, there's repairs being done on the transceivers. You're free to take the night off."

And with that, she was gone.

…

If someone's playing a joke on me they're going to die.

….

I open my door to find Aigis sitting on my bed.

"You have arrived." She stated in her unique monotone.

"Hey Aigis." I dropped my pack and slid to the floor, holding my head in my hands.

"Are you feeling unwell?" She rose with a note of urgency in her voice.

"Oh, no…no, don't worry. I'm just tired."

"Understood."

She waited for a moment and then said, "I came to ask you a question." She paused, and then stepped closer.

"How can I be more human?"

…

…..

…..

This was the exact same thing I had been asked yesterday.

Considering Aigis's limited phonetic repertoire, it's understandable if the tone and inflection are the same, however this whole day has been just one big repeat of yesterday.

"I don't know how to answer that."

Aigis looks down, "I see."

She glides out of my room as I step aside.

I glance outside and notice that the thrush eggs were replaced by tiny chicks, once again.

I climbed into bed still wearing my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

At some point in the night I woke up in the Velvet Room. There isn't really a definitive transition between sleep and sitting in that chair. Just slowly waking up, while still being asleep, if that makes any notion of sense.

"Welcome, my dear young man."

Oh, Igor spoke first. This means something's up.

""I'm sure you are…_aware_…of a few discrepancies in your world as of late."

"So there IS something weird happening to me." Somehow the fact that I could indeed be crazy, and not just suspect I was crazy gave me comfort.

"Not at all, in fact there is nothing wrong with _yooooouuuuu._"

I paused and leaned foreward. Same deadpan expression as always, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You see there has been a minor _accident_ on our part." Igor seemed almost apologetic.

Resisting the urge to jump out of my own skin, I maintained a straight face. A room whose occupants can craft and manipulate cosmic powers having a technical error strikes me as deeply terrifying.

"Now there isn't any need for worry, we will sort out the problem on our own in a matter of time. However, with you being the wild card we feel it would be prudent to explain why you are, shall we say…_immune_…to what is happening."

He gestured with his gloved hand, and Elizabeth stepped foreward.

"You see, there has been a tear in the time-space continuum. As a result the past 24 hours have been repeating due to the broken cycle."

She even seemed a slight embarrassed at this point.

"This was the result of some of the fusions being done here, you see."

"Ah." I said. Everything was clear now. It was only time travel.

"While other humans do not notice the repetition, in fact they retain no memory of the previous day, with your unique circumstance of bearing the wild card you are conscious outside of the anomaly's influence."

"I understand. So everyday will be exactly the same until you can fix this?"

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

"Oh not at all!"

"Hm?"

"Since you are the only variable in this situation, anything YOU do will directly affect everything else for the day!"

She seemed strangely excited by this.

"Imagine, being able to act without consequence! One could discover all of the possible outcomes of their actions! Every conversation, competition, altercation and event! With the memories of those around you being reset the next day, you could act without any care for embarrassment or punishment!"

Elizabeth took a breath to straighten her dress and regained her previous posture.

"In effect, I suggest you take this opportunity to let go of your inhibitions. Goodness knows I enjoy watching your exploits."

Now I will never be able to shake the feeling that someone is watching me shower.

….

The alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. and I silenced it yet again with my hand. This time however, I remained in bed staring at the ceiling.

I was caught in a recurring time-loop. The day would repeat every morning I woke up.

Everyone around me was oblivious to this fact, and woke up the next day with no memory of the previous one.

"_In effect, I suggest you take this opportunity to let go of your inhibitions. Goodness knows I enjoy watching your exploits."_

…

…..

…..

Had anyone been witness to Minato Arisato's room at that moment, they would have seen a veritably crazy smile on his face.

….

Mrs. Toriumi once again is giving us a lecture on English grammar. This time I'm staring at her face for the entire length of the lesson, with a disarming smile ghosting my lips.

The other students are taking care to avoid attention, and the possibility of being called upon, but not me.

"Hayate maybe you can-"

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Pardon?" Half the class turns to look at me.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes. That's the answer to your question regarding future progressive tense." I say calmly, staring straight ahead with lidded eyes and that unnerving smile.

"What do you-I mean, I…." Mrs. Toriumi read ahead and a look of disbelief reached her face.

"I hadn't…read that yet…"

My grin only grew wider, and the class chattered around me in shock.

….

"Uhm, senpai?"

My head snapped off my hand as it rested on the table.

"Yes my darling little Chihiro, how can I help you?" I gushed charisma and smiled as I took her hands in mine.

"Wha…I-I-I…." She trembled like a leaf, her face burning red.

"God, you look so cute in that uniform, have I ever told you that?"

By this point I had attracted the attention of the entire student council.

"M-Mina-MINATO!" I had leapt up and pulled her to my chest. "E-everyone's WATCHING!" She shrieked with her eyes screwed shut, attempting to hide under my chin.

All activity had stopped dead. Hidetoshi looked like he'd just witnessed his parents copulating.

"So…" I continued in a deeper voice, "You wouldn't mind if we were alone?"

Chihiro's head snapped up in shock and embarrassment, fearing she had given away her secret.

"Minat-mmmphf!" I captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Cherries. Oh god she tastes like cherries.

I couldn't get enough of her. I started trailing kisses and nips down her neck, much to her delight.

"M-m-minaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chihiro was lost to the world now, clutching the back of my uniform in her deft fingers with enough strength to tear it.

Finally, the petite girl could take it no more, and her eyes rolled up as she passed out in my arms.

I gently laid her down in a chair and kissed her forehead.

I gathered up the flyers she had dropped and dropped them in front of Nakamura.

"Please edit these."

Somewhere, as I left the dead silence of the awestruck student council, I could hear "Nantoka Nare" playing in the wind.

….

Lunchtime came, and with it Hiraga.

"Heeey, Minato-san! Coming to art-club today?"

"Keisuke…" I turned to face him, hands in my pockets.

"You're a jerk, Keisuke. A complete asshole."

Hiraga stared at me for a moment, and then his face broke into a grin.

"Hey, that was from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy! I read that book, I didn't know you liked it, Minato-san!"

The attack was ineffective, initiating evasive manoeuvres.

"Minato-san? Where are you going?...Minato-san?"

….

Kendo practice was coming along nicely. I had tightened up my form beautifully with all the extra practice I was getting.

Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Yuko."

"Yes Minato-kun?" She straightened up and looked a little surprised, considering I had just turned away from my opponent in the middle of a fight to ask her a question.

"Want to make a bet?"

Her eyebrows waggled, "Oh aren't YOU confident? What are we betting on?"

I stood in the middle of the gym and rested my shinai point down, hands on the hilt like a medieval knight.

"I bet I can defeat everyone in this room consecutively without losing once."

My team-mates were in an uproar.

"C'mon man, don't put us down like that!"

"We're better than you give us credit for!"

"You can't take us all on!"

TWEEEEEET.

Yuko walked out to face me in the center, hands on her hips.

"And what happens if you lose?"

"I'll buy everyone dinner at Wakatsu."

Shouts and cheers suddenly filled the gym. Free food was free food.

Yuko looked like she thought this was ridiculous.

"And if you win?"

I stared her in the face.

"Then you have to kiss me."

Every member of the kendo team gasped in unison.

Kaz had a twitch in his left eye.

"You would fight everyone in this room for a kiss?!" Yuko was completely dumbstruck.

I smiled gently, "In a heartbeat."

Her tanned face erupted into a shade of red, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I…I-I."

Wow, that was the first time I had heard her stutter before.

"Yes!" She looked eager.

She spun around.

"C'mon team! Let's put the top student back in place!"

The sound of gear being fastened filled the gym.

….

Suzuki was the last to fall. Though to be fair, I had faced similar tests of endurance in tartaurus.

The team was freaking out. They were cheering like they had won after all.

"We're going to the regionals for sure, man!"

"You're gonna kick Mamoru's ass!"

"My neck hurts!"

Then Yuko walk foreword and stood in front of me defiantly.

"So it looks like you did come through after all."

She suddenly looked angry.

"Why couldn't you fight like that during this year's competition!?"

She stomped her foot.

"We could have won the title with that kind of performance! Why didn't you fight like that before?! Why don't you ever act like you care!?"

"I don't care about titles or trophies, Yuko."

I dropped my helmet and shinai and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"I care about _you_."

She met me halfway with her own spunky forcefulness. Our mouths pressing together, the tang of sweat permeating the air. She ran her hands through my hair and wrapped one of her legs around my waist as I ran my hand up her thigh and gripped her toned butt.

It sounded like the kendo team was panicking.

"Oh g-godd minato…."

Yuko was breathing heavily as I nipped her collarbone.

"This is…turning me on…"

Suddenly she registered what she had just said, and slapped both her hands over her traitorous mouth.

Then she turned and booked it towards the girl's change rooms.

There were a series of thumps, and I turned to find the kendo team in a seiza bow behind me.

"TEACH US MASTER!"

….

I skipped Chagall altogether today and went straight home. I walked briskly through the doors to Fuuka's greeting.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Oh it was great, Fuuka-chan. In fact…" I sauntered over and dropped into the space on the couch beside her, opposite of Junpei.

"I felt like I was _right on top of it_ all day long."

"Oh that's good." Across from us, Junpei's eyebrow twitched.

Yes, he's catching on.

"The student council meeting today was a _long, hard_ experience." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "We _mass-debated_ some of the _hard and fast_ rules we were going to implement."

Junpei was visibly restraining himself at this point.

"In the end, we decided on some _firm, well-rounded_ strategy with _a nice handful_ of changes. However, the _full-penetration_ of the subject didn't come about until Mitsuru-sempai got us to feel the _thrust_ of her point."

Junpei was starting to die. Fuuka looked at him in concern.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh I'm sure he's fine. Now, Kirijo-sempai's speeches are really something. When you spend as much time around her as I have your understanding of her _methods_ starts _slow_, and _builds up_ until your mind just _releases_ the subtleties **all over you**."

Finally, Junpei could take it no more and he started hacking and wheezing as he laughed his guts out, rolling on the floor.

Fuuka could only look confused with her adorable cross-eyed expression up at me as I shrugged, and went upstairs.

Akihiko had spilled an awful lot of his beef bowl…

….

Lo and behold, on the second floor I find Yukari painting her nails.

"Oh hey! You're back earlier than usual."

"I guess I am. Why, hiding something from me?" I said as I stood there, taking my headphones off.

"Oh _yeah_, when you're out I go snooping through you room"

"I feel so violated."

I tilted my head to the side and said without looking back,

"Hello Mitsuru-sempai."

Her footsteps faltered for a moment, and then she wordlessly continued downstairs. I chanced a glance at her to see her face was bright red.

Yukari sniffed, "What's up with her?"

I threw my pack over my shoulder and walked away towards my room.

"I molested the cute treasurer in the middle of a meeting."

I could hear the crash of her nail polish bottle hit the floor.

….

I open my door to find Aigis sitting on my bed.

"You have arrived." She stated in her unique monotone.

"Hey Aigis." I dropped my pack and crossed the room to sit beside her.

"So what brings you to my room late at night?" I ask kindly.

Had it been anyone else they would have thought I was implying something. However I'm not capable of misleading Aigis. The look of absolute trust and devotion in her eyes is something I don't ever want to betray.

Wow, way to get serious all of a sudden.

"I came to ask you a question." She paused, and then turned her head towards me.

"How can I be more human?"

"Why do you want to be more human?" I asked her.

Her gaze drifted to the floor. For a mechanical maiden, her mannerisms had truly evolved.

"I want to be able to interact like the others do."

I leaned back on my elbows.

"We all interact differently with each other. Humans are all individuals with their own way of interacting. That's what makes us unique."

I look up at her and smile.

"Just like you."

I rose and ruffled her short blonde hair.

"Whatever you're like, Aigis, is who you are. To me, you're an irreplaceable friend."

"I comprehend." This time she had that pretty smile on her face as she left the room.

I glance outside and notice that the thrush eggs were replaced by tiny chicks, like before.

Bed sounds good…


	4. Chapter 4

When 6:00 rolled by I smashed the alarm with all the strength I could muster. Broken plastic rolled onto the floor as I leapt out of bed and shed my night clothes.

I faced the windows, naked as the day I was born and stretched my arms with a yawn. I wonder what I'll wear today?

I open the wooden door to the closet and look over my clothes. Come to think of it, everyone else in my dorm wears clothing outside the school regulations…

Why shouldn't I?

….

"Uhm….Minato-kun?"

"Yes?" I answer, my eyes never leaving the eggs as they cook on the frying pan.

"You…you _do_ know we have school today…"

"Mmhmmm…" Man, I love scrambled eggs…

"So…so…" Yukari stood there, in the doorway of the kitchen, with her arms hanging limply along with her schoolbag; a slack expression of disbelief on her face.

I used a spatula to scrape the yellow goodness onto my plate and sat down at the table facing her.

"Is something wrong, Yukari-chan?"

"Minato, why are you wearing Junpei's clothes?"

I stared at her from under the brim of my new hat.

"_There are things about me that you don't know_."

Then I began to pour some chocolate sprinkles onto my eggs, my eyes never leaving Yukari's back-pedalling form.

….

Mrs. Toriumi continued to lecture us on the English language, just like always. To my right Junpei sat wearing an old beanie on his head. He kept looking at me and opening his mouth to say something, but the words couldn't come out. Eventually he just stared at the desk with a confused and defeated look on his face.

"Minato, maybe you can answer this one."

I rise from my seat and face the front.

"Give an example of a statement in the _future progressive tense_."

…

"I will be player-killing Maya on Innocent Sin Online tonight."

Mrs. Toriumi looked like she was about to say 'good job' when she clued in to what I had said.

First there was a look of confusion.

Then she put 2 and 2 together.

Then the look of shocked comprehension dawned on her features.

Then she went over her calculations a second time.

Then when all the evidence had spelled out the grim and embarrassing truth she looked to me for any sign that I knew _she knew_ I knew.

"LOL." Deadpan expression.

"N-No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mrs. Toriumi started to stomp in frustration and attempted to hide her face behind the course book as she freaked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She continued to shriek, and flew out of the classroom, her face as pink as her blazer.

The class of 2-F stared at me in shock as I walked up to the front in her departure and took up the pointer stick.

"Now, who can tell me the English word for _pan_?"

….

"Minato-san, I can understand you've been under a lot of stress recently."

"Yes, that is a possibility."

"What with all of the extra-curricular clubs and duties you are expected to perform, I don't find it outrageous that you could feel _strained_..."

"You make a valid point, Hidetoshi-san."

"Yes, and what I mean to say is-"

"AaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Well you see-"

"Uunnhh, uunnhh, uuuhhhhaaaAAAAaaaAAAAA!"

"U-Um, Minato-San…" Hidetoshi tugged at his collar with a finger and screwed up his features as he tried to get the words out.

"Yes, Hidetoshi-san?"

"P-please…please don't do that…in the m-middle of council…"

The members of student council had retreated to the far wall, babbling incoherently among themselves in shock. The look on Mitsuru's face was as if she had forgotten to wear clothes to school.

Speaking of clothes….

"AAAAHhhh!" Chihiro's squeaks and gasps intensified as I nipped my way down the smooth valley inbetween her breasts, slowly unzipping her uniform as I went. My other hand continued to rise along her inner thigh until-

"OH GOD! OH GOD MINA-KUN! MINA-Ku-u-u-nnn~"

Ah, there we go.

When she had gone limp I zipped her blazer up again, taking care not to let anyone see her chest. I picked up the flyers that had fallen to the floor and used them to wipe up the wetness on the table. Then I dropped them in front of Nakamura

"I need you to edit these for tomorrow."

I picked up Chihiro bridal-style and made my way out of the classroom.

I could hear Nakamura sobbing loudly behind me.

….

Lunchtime rolled around and I was eating a bento next to Chihiro's bed in the nurses office. I had managed to convince him that she didn't need any of his magical potion, but I didn't trust him not to spring it on her while I wasn't there.

Man, these convenience-bento are cheap and yummy alright.

"Heeey, Minato-san! I didn't see you leave the classroom earlier!"

No, being dressed like Junpei can evidently fool you cursory inspection. Now if only I could find a more fool-proof method of avoiding you I'd be smarmy as bananas.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?"

I decided to tell the truth. After all, they say it's often stranger than fiction.

"I wish."

"Hmm?"

"She has this phobia of men, you see. I'm in student council with her, and I see her struggling to overcome that phobia."

I scraped the last of the rice out of the plastic box and bundled up the garbage.

"She's very shy, but she's trying really hard to change. Once she was accused of stealing funds from the treasury, and had a tough time defending herself."

I sighed and laced my fingers together on my lap.

"In that moment I felt this pain in my chest. I had this urge to protect her from the people who kept accusing her. I wanted fight them all off."

I took a breath and looked to Keisuke to get my point across.

"But that wouldn't have helped. She wanted to be strong enough to deal with that herself. So I watched as she faced the teacher responsible and shouted him down. Heh, in the middle of the faculty office, no less. After that, I guess you could say I really wanted to see her succeed."

"Heh heh." Keisuke smiled with his eyes crinkled up, "Sounds like you've got a crush."

"Maybe you're right…" I toss him my unopened can of Mad Bull. "Take care Keisuke."

"You too Minato-San!"

I watched him leave. Despite him being an annoying kid, he's just looking for some friends. Maybe if we all had a little more patience the world would be a better place.

Woah, why am I getting serious all of a sudden?

"Minato-kun?" came a small voice behind me.

HOLY FUCK SHE DID NOT JUST HEAR ME SAY ALL THAT.

Chihiro was looking at me with tears in her eyes. At some point she had sat up in the bed and moved right up behind me. Her face was centimetres away.

"I-I…."

Well this is just great she's going to think I'm a complete-

"I l-like you too."

This time it was _her_ lips crashing onto mine. She pulled me over onto the cot and I straddled her body as we made out.

"AGAIN!"

Hidetoshi's dumbfounded exclamation startled us both as we looked towards the doorway.

"DON'T YOU EVER STOP?! WHAT…WHAT THE…"

Finally he just buried his face in his palm and slammed the door shut. Two of us we quiet for a moment before we looked at each other and started laughing.

"I guess we can't show our faces in student council for a while."

Chihiro's blush came back full-force.

"I-I don't mind. We could go somewhere else…" She looked off to the side as she fidgeted with my tie.

Then she donned a serious little frown and pinched my ear.

"But no more doing that in public Mina-kun!"

"OW! Ow. Okay, I'm sorry."

She stuck her lower lip out in a cute pout.

"Promise?"

"I promise." And I sealed it with a kiss on her nose.

"Now where were we?"

As Chihiro let out another series of cute squeaks I could only hope that Edogawa didn't return for a good, long while…

….

Kendo practice was absolutely stellar. I felt invincible as I scored hit after hit, moving light as a feather. I just had so much _energy_.

"Wow, Minato-kun, You're in top form today!"

I slipped off my helmet and grinned underneath my sweaty mop of blue hair.

"Thanks Yuko."

"I'm sure you'll beat Mamoru next year!"

I froze and stared at her. I dropped my helmet and straightened to my full height.

"Mamoru?"

"Um, yeah?..."

Yuko looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

I stared at her for a full minute with narrowed eyes.

"Get the team. **Follow me**."

….

It was only a 10 minute trip to the Iwatodai station. We were lucky enough to catch the train right away.

The kendo team was shifting about behind me in a nervous manner. Even Yuko seemed put-off by my frosty attitude.

"So, what are we cutting class to do?" Kazushi finally asked me.

"I am going to beat Mamoru Hayase right now."

"What?!"

"What are you talking about man?"

"Are you crazy?"

The train came to the Iwatodai stop, and I marched out of the packed car with the team in tow.

I looked over to the side of the strip mall and saw Mamoru sitting on the bench beside the bicycles, eating some takoyaki.

I pulled out my bokken.

I cracked my stiff neck.

And I put on a black ski mask.

Hayase was just finishing his last stick of takoyaki with a look of enjoyment on his face when I loomed up beside him.

"Ki o tsuke, motherfucker."

I smashed the bokken into the side of his face.

The kendo team started shouting and nearby bystanders began to scream.

"Who the hell…?!" Mamoru wiped blood from his nose and turned to me.

"Who the fuck are y-" SMASH again in the face, then once on the right side.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuko was screaming at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a salaryman calling the police on his cellphone.

I continued to smash my bokken into Mamoru until it broke. Then I picked up an unlocked bicycle and brought it crashing down on top of him. He looked up at me in absolute confusion as he hid behind his bruised arms.

I raised my arms and shouted, "TAMASHII!"

By then the police had arrived, and I turned and ran down the street of the strip mall, and began looking for an escape route.

….

"Hi, how was your….."

I plodded into the lobby of our dormitory. At some point I had decided to lose the police officers chasing me by running into the irrigation lines under the roads. Along the way I had ripped off one of my pant legs, fallen into the water multiple times, and had a liberal amount of dirt smudged on my clothes and face.

"It was fine Fuuka. How was yours?" I asked pleasantly.

"Oh, Junpei…" I walked over to him as he stared with his jaw open. "Here."

I'm not sure how, but his hat had managed to take the most damage, despite being safely hidden in my boxers.

"My…My hat…" Junpei's eyes were wide, and his pupils began to dilate.

"Yeah. Um, well. There you go."

I walked away from the couches and up to Akihiko. I took the remaining beef bowl right out of his hands and began to eat it as I climbed the stairs.

….

When I reached the second floor Yukari voiced her innermost concern for my state of dress.

"What on earth happened to you?!" I don't know if she noticed the line of nail polish she had just drawn over her finger.

"Remember what I said this morning?"

I finished the bowl and put it on the table across her. When Mitsuru came down the stairs I made a suggestive claw motion with two of my fingers and she all but ran down the remaining steps with her face bright red.

I laughed all the way back to my room.

….

I open my door, and suddenly Aigis is right in front of me patting down my bruised sides.

"You're injured! Where does it hurt? Wait here, I will-" I cut her off as I grabbed her hand to prevent her from running off to literally drag a doctor here.

"I'll be fine Aigis. They're just scratches."

I plopped onto my bed and wiped some of the dirt off of my face.

"Did you come to ask me something?" I look over at her as she continues to brush me clean despite my protests that I was more than capable myself.

"Yes. I came to ask…" She bit her lip, and straightened my torn collar.

"How can I be more human?"

I sat there for a moment. Maybe there were other reasons she had asked me this question. I remembered Elizabeth mentioned I would have the opportunity to explore multiple responses to my dialogue, so I decided to read more deeply into Aigis's mood.

"What's wrong with who you are now?"

Aigis looked almost ashamed as she turned her head away and put her hands in her lap.

"I am not like the other girls. They can interact in ways I am not capable of."

So…she's lamenting her limitations?

"What is it that you feel you can't do that they can?" I ask her looking underneath her fringe of blonde hair.

"I…." Aigis looked up and met my gaze. Suddenly she shook her head and rose to her feet.

"I am sorry for troubling you."

Before I could stop her she ran out of my room with her arms flying behind her, full speed.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself.

Disappointed I hadn't gotten any answers as to why Aigis was upset, I fell asleep filthy as I was. The next day I would wake up clean anyway…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I had some people mention they thought Minato was too brutal in the last chapter, so I re-wrote it slightly to ease up on the beating. He's just being irresponsible, not mean. I'm sitting at my desk at about 10:15 p.m. and I've decided I'm going to write this chapter without waiting for tomorrow. Since tomorrow is a Wednesday, however, I'm going to be stuck in lectures from 8:30 in the morning to 10:30 in the evening. If you're looking for chapter 6, wait around till midnight. I'll try to make it before the dark hour.

….

When my alarm went off I calmly turned off the beeper and sat up in bed.

I extended my arms and yawned. Then I started to methodically stretch my upper body, starting with my arms and fingers.

While I was having fun being entirely reckless and irresponsible, I felt a little bad in retrospect, having thrashed Mamoru quite soundly. I decided to give him a free meal at some point today.

I looked up at the ceiling through the hair that hung over my eyes and thought back to Chihiro's confession and I pulled at my big toe.

Yeah, today I would spend the day with her.

I smiled and padded over the cold floor to my closet.

….

I waited for her to show up at the main gate. I was getting some stares, but I just leaned against one of the stone supports with my headphones on, hands in my pockets as usual.

I finally caught sight of her walking along with her book bag held to her chest as the other students rushed past her. When she saw me waiting here and looking at her, it seemed like she very nearly dropped her belongings right then and there.

"Hi, Chihiro." I said as I shut off the walkman.

"Oh, g-good morning Minato-kun!"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" I removed my headphones and rested them around my neck. Junpei happened to be passing by at that moment, and gave me a double thumbs up behind Chihiro as he mouthed '_Go for it!_'

What a troublesome guy.

"Y-Yes! I mean…okay."

The shy treasurer followed me as I led her a little ways from the crowds passing the main gate, to a bench in a more secluded spot.

I sat down on the left side and crossed my legs as she took a seat beside me.

"I like you."

"What?!" Her eyes were wide, apparently she didn't notice the volume at which she had said that.

"I like you, Chihiro." I turned to look her dead in the eye.

"Ever since you were accused of stealing those funds from the treasury you've been fighting to change yourself. You used to be afraid of men, and now you're able to look me in the eye. Hell, you even shouted down Mr. Ekoda in the faculty office." The scene brought a smile to my face even now. Chihiro blushed in embarrassment and hid her face behind her bag.

"At first I wanted to protect you from those people, but after seeing you get by on your own strength I realized you needed to do it on your own. I guess…" Damn, this wasn't so easy.

I swallowed, "I guess I thought that….was really cool."

She was looking at me now, oh man what's that face she's making? God, I can't believe I'm blushing here…

"And I…I want to spend some time with you."

It's strange how yesterday I had no problems putting the moves on her in front of the student council, no less, but couldn't say this without blushing. Then again, I'm baring my heart here, so there's that feeling of vulnerability to it. I'm not acting on impulse, I'm really putting myself out there.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "Yeah."

I felt two slender arms encircle my right as Chihiro buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"i…ike..ou..too…" came the muffled reply from under my chin.

I couldn't resist a light jab as a feeling of relief washed over me, "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked teasingly.

"I like you too!" She protested forcefully into my neck.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her as she got used to being so near me.

"I'm glad Chi."

"Chi?"

"You don't like it?"

"…only…only if I can call you Mina-kun."

I loved hearing her say that.

"Of course Chi."

The bells for first period rang and snapped us out of our daze.

"Class! Oh no, we're going to be late!" Chihiro started to fret as we disentangled.

"Why don't we take the day off?" I ask as I catch her hand before she runs back to the gate.

"You mean…_cut class?_" The shy girl looks at me uncomprehending.

"Just for today. No one will notice we're gone for one day…"

"Well…um…" She shuts her eyes, and then looks me in the eye and nods eagerly.

"Okay!"

"Great, mind if I lead the way?" I extend my arm to her and she takes it, wrapping hers around mine possessively.

"Oh no, go ahead! Dear me, I've never done this before…"

"Just relax, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"No," She looked up at me and smiled sincerely, "I feel good."

….

Despite being in our Gekkoukan uniforms, no one seemed to pay us any mind. We walked along the pier as we talked.

I took her to the beach and taught her how to skip pebbles.

"No, see, hold it like it was a coin…"

"Oh? Like this?"

"Yeah, now keep it flat with the water as you throw it. Try to get a clockwise spin."

"Um okay…"

Splish! Splish! Splash!

"There you go!"

"Wow, I did it!"

We threw a few more and decided to go to Paulownia Mall.

….

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air as we took a seat in Chagall Café. I made it a point to studiously ignore the maids in favour of my female companion.

"I love the coffee they serve here, It's so addicting." Chihiro took a sip from the small cup.

I closed my eyes, "I bet whatever they're putting in these is illegal."

I looked up to find her staring at me with a little smile.

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Is there something on my face?"

"No! I just…"

"C'mon…" I loved the playful banter.

She sighed, "You look…handsome…when your eyes are closed and your face is serious like that."

That always feels good to hear.

"Thanks Chi." I tapped her on the nose with my forefinger.

"You're always cute, however."

She blushed and studiously examined the rim of her teacup.

"You're teasing me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm _not_."

"Yes you are!"

"No I am."

"No you!-" Chihiro noticed that we were starting to attract attention with our little tirade, and got all flustered.

I tried to coneal my gin as I calmly sipped my coffee, looking away to the side.

"Ohhh you!"

She suddenly leaned over the table and prodded my forehead, then promptly ran out the door.

I laughed as I left some money on the table and chased after my date.

….

We made up in front of the café and I took her to the Iwatodai strip mall. Chihiro was a little confused when I suddenly bought a box of takoyaki and gave it to the guy wearing a track suit by the bicycles, but I told her I owed him one. We went to the sweet shop and Chihiro convinced me to try some red bean mochi. They tasted like raw dough, but they were really good inside. The flour stuck to my fingers.

"Aw man, how do I get this stuff off?" I tried looking around for a kerchief without messing up my uniform.

"Mmmm…" Chihiro was giggling beside me.

"What's so funny?" I ask exasperated.

Without saying anything, Chihiro took my hand in both of hers and started sucking on my flour-covered fingers.

Oh my God.

This was the most arousing thing that I had ever witnessed. I don't think she fully realizes what this feels like.

She bobbed her head up and down, and licked her lips once my fingers were clean.

"Tasty."

I turned away and adjusted my pants.

"Let's go to the bookstore."

"Is everything alright, Mina-kun? Did that bother you?"

"N-no. Don't…don't worry about it."

Looks like I'm not infallible after all.

….

After browsing the shelves we went to Naganaki Shrine. Now that I thought about it, it seemed strange that all of the street signs in this part of town were in French.

I snapped out of my musings and sat on one of the swings beside the shy treasurer.

"I had a lot of fun today, Mina-kun." She told me.

The sun was setting, the sky washed in gold. The leaves were glowing red, almost transparent in some parts. I breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the cool night time air and the girl beside me.

"I feel like I'm in one of those shoujo manga I read," She played with her feet absentmindedly, "You came out of the blue and took me away and.."

She turned and gave me one of the prettiest blushes I'd ever seen.

"…and I'm glad."

I remained silent as she continued.

"I don't know if I would have ever worked up the courage to ask you out before but, with you here now, I feel like I can do anything."

I had this strange sensation of the world closing in around me, and all I could see was Chihiro's tiny frame. Her glasses reflecting the beautiful sky, her chestnut hair framing her face as it swayed in the wind.

"So please, stay with me but a little longer…"

Her soft lips were almost cool to the touch. A small bit of smoothness, and the warmth of her mouth beyond. Her breathing became shallower, and I brought up my hands to her face.

I traced her soft jawline and tucked a long lock of her hair behind her ear. I don't know how much time had passed, but it seemed over all too soon.

"Haah, haah…that was…" Chihiro snuggled into the crook of my neck like before, and clenched my shirt in her hands.

"Incredible."

I murmured my reply into her hair.

Her cell phone went off and we parted in a guilty manner. I was a little perturbed. The outside world had invaded and our moment together was over. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Okay mom, love you." Chihiro finished her call.

"I guess I had better get you home, huh?" I asked with my eyes closed. Aw well, it was a good day.

She sat still, turning the cell phone over in her hands, then shook her head from side to side.

"My mom's going to be working late, some friends invited her over afterwards, so she might be staying with them for the night."

I opened one of my eyes and studied her curiously.

"C-could…could I stay with you tonight?"

She suddenly panicked and waved her hands about.

"I don't mean it like _that! _I just…I want to fall asleep in your arms."

She lowered her face until her bangs covered it.

"If that doesn't sound…weird…"

….

I woke up to a bright flash and a smatter of giggles.

I blinked and used my left arm to rub the sleep from my eyes. My right was being held down by something.

"Well well, It looks like leader's got himself a girlfriend!" Junpei's tenor rang clear as I finally came to.

I was in the lobby of the dormitory. The TV was still playing that movie 'Gone with the Wind' on the classics channel. I looked over to find the other members of sees; Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Ken, Yukari, Aigis and Junpei.

I looked down and found Chihiro snuggled into my neck, her arms gripped firmly about my chest, and her legs intertwined with mine.

Junpei was congratulating me as he waved the camera about, showing off the picture.

Akihiko was a little red in the face, though even he seemed impressed.

Mitsuru and Yukari had this look on their faces like thay had just seen the cutest thing ever.

Fuuka had a wistful smile and hugged herself as she said 'how romantic' it was.

Ken was staring at the floor, more than a little embarrassed.

Aigis tilted her head to the side and watched with wide, eager eyes.

"Is this what it means to be 'in love'?" She queried.

"Well-" Junpei was about to launch into a tirade but I stopped him with a raised hand.

"Let her sleep, please."

Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka chorused 'awwww' and started hustling the group away. Junpei promised to get me a copy of the photo as he left. Soon it was quiet again.

As placed my other arm around Chihiro again, I felt her snuggle closer and mumble into my throat.

"My Mina-kun…"

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Once again, I do not own any characters or lyrics in this story. This took me a while, but I had fun writing it. I'll try to get back to some more comedy in the next few chapters.

….

I lay in bed, lamenting the loss of my sleeping partner as the world once again returned to the previous 24 hours.

It crossed my mind that had I been ill when Elizabeth and Igor had this mix-up I would have been very distraught by this point.

None the less, I was healthy, light-hearted and full of energy this morning. I hopped out of bed and strode over the sunbeams segmented along the wooden floor.

I took my time getting dressed this morning, pulling on some comfy white socks and my lucky pair of black boxers. Some boot-cut jeans and a white turtleneck felt nice, along with the double-breasted pea coat I wore on Sundays completed my usual weekend attire.

I ran a hand through my cobalt hair opened the window to my room. The muted sound of the city pierced by birdsong entered the loft. Is it a loft? Feels like one to me.

I clipped on my earphones and left.

….

I decided to take my sweet time today, and stopped by Chagall Café for a medium roast coffee and a croissant to go.

I munched on the buttery confection as my feet tapped along the sidewalk. The cashier had informed me that during the siege of Budapest in 1686, a group of bakers foiled an attempt to dig into the city, and were given the honour of making the crescent-shaped pastries as a sign of pride.

I suppose the poor guy was stressing over his university mid-term. Those students often work in Paulownia during their days off.

The wind ruffled my hair pleasantly. I bit into the croissant again and hummed along to the song playing on my walkman.

_Don't ease your pace_

_Cuz enemy is brutal_

_Moment of truth_

_There ain't no truce_

_You're the only one_

_One world_

_One love_

_But the battle goes on_

_Shadows of mass destruction_

"Oooh yeah! Dadadadada dadadadaaa! Baby baby, dadadada dadaaaauuu…" I muttered the catchy tune under my breath.

I'm loving this album.

….

I calmly strode into class 2-F as Mrs. Toriumi was elaborating on the future progressive tense again.

"Minato! You're more than 20 minutes late! What do you-" Mrs. Toriumi's lecture fell short as I approached her behind the desk and whispered something to her behind my hand.

…

…..

…..

"N-No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sipped at the coffee I had in my cardboard take-away cup as she vacated the room post-haste. I snapped up the pointer stick and rapped the blackboard.

"Since Mrs. Toriumi has been called away on urgent matters, I will be filling in for her during today's English comprehension class."

I smiled and leaned back against the eraser shelf, "My name's Mr. Arisato and I'll be your substitute teacher for this morning."

I scanned over the heads of my bewildered classmates with an amused expression. Junpei kept looking from me to the door Toriumi had fled out of, and back again. Yukari was furiously mouthing, "_What are you doing?!_" Aigis sat perfectly at-attention as usual, though she observed my impromptu career debut with what seemed to be excitement.

"Miss Aigis, would you be so kind as to be our first volunteer for this exercise?" I gestured theatrically with my pointer stick.

"Yes." And with that concise response she turned out of her desk and walked briskly up to the front where I directed her to stand at the left of the classroom.

"Now we'll need a second volunteer…how about you, Miss Yukari?" The girl in question suddenly clammed up with her tirade, and tried to sink into her seat.

"Now now, I'm sure you'll do fine. Or would you all prefer we return to vocab memorization?" I asked with a veiled edge to my voice.

"No Sir!" The class chorused in unison.

"Great!" I smiled with honey-dipped cheer. That had been easier then I thought.

Yukari stood and took her place to the right of the class, at the front of the room.

"Now then, you two will be illustrating the proper form of _Interrogative Pronouns_."

I began writing on the board as I went.

"An Interrogative Pronoun is a question word that begins with 'wh-' that acts as a pronoun substituting the thing being asked about."

"For example; Aigis, please ask Yukari, in English, what colour an article of clothing she wears is."

"Understood." She turned and enunciated perfectly, "What colour are your socks, Yukari?"

Wow, she had a beautiful voice even in English. She even pronounced the words seamlessly.

"Umm, white." It seemed Yuka-tan hadn't accepted my coup on the English department. Well, there are ways of dealing with that sort of discontent!

"Now Yukari, please ask Aigis what she likes to eat."

"…What do you like to eat Aigis?"

"In _English_."

"Oh c'mon, Minato! I-"

"Go on."

"I-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Gawd, you're impossible!"

Yukari turned to Aigis and crossed her arms as she pouted.

"What did you like to ate, Aigis-san?"

"OH GOD, that was HORRIBLE!"

Yuka-tan jumped as I made my verdict from the teacher's desk.

"Get beck to your seat, I've never heard such terrible pronunciation in all my years as a teacher!"

She stomped her foot angrily, "You've only been teaching for _five minute-_"

"Uhh! Seat. Now."

She made a sound somewhere between a growl and a strained yell, and returned to her desk.

Some of the students were struggling to keep a straight face. Junpei was slapping his desk in merriment with his head down as he fought to contain his laughter.

I looked around the room for my next helper.

"Mmmmmm…Sato-san! Why don't you come to the front?"

A lanky junior with shoulder length brown hair walked up.

"Try asking Aigis a question containing an Interrogative Pronoun. In English, on your own."

The guy fret over his words for a moment, and then donned a nasty smirk that I didn't like.

"What colour are your panties?"

The girls gasped at his audacity, and some of the guys made wolf-whistles and cat-calls. Why that little, fucking-

"I'm not wearing any." Came Aigis's calm monotone.

If the _question_ had been scandalous then this was what turned the room upside down.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I think that's enough demonstration for one day!" I called out over the din as I guided a confused Aigis back to her seat. "Class, I want you all to copy down '_Hibiki Sato is a disgusting pervert.'_ 30 times, okay?"

"What?! Hey I-"

"**THIRTY TIMES MOTHERFUCKER**."

"Eeep!"

….

I wandered out of the classroom as the bell rang, making a note to discuss with the girls back at the dorm why they hadn't given Aigis any underwear of her own.

Oh god, won't that be a delightful conversation.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders tiredly. Maybe there was some more coffee in the faculty office.

"Dude! What the hell was that?!" Junpei had caught up to me.

"I mean, you just waltz late into class and send Toriumi screaming down the hallway…" He continued to rant and gesture wildly with his hands. I walked onwards with my hands in my pockets, duly noting his glee.

"Man, you must have gone right off you're rocker!"

"Something like that."

"You know…it's funny you picked Aigis back there…"

"Huh?"

Oh this was not good. Junpei had a shit-eating grin on his face like he just found the answer key to the final exams.

"Weeeeell, before you had shown up to class she was all depressed-like. I couldn't get her to cheer up at all! But the _second_ you walked through that door she was all smiles again…"

He rubbed his chin and struck a pose.

"Yeah, considering all the evidence; I'd have to say…"

"….saaaaay…?" I inclined my head.

"…Aigis has the hots for you, man." Junpei's teeth glinted in the sunlight from the windows.

At that moment my thought process ground to a halt, and my rationality opened a hatch in my head and marched out with a suitcase in hand.

"I gotta hand it to ya, leader. You sure have luck when it comes to the ladies!"

Whatever else he said didn't fully register with me.

….

"Uhm, senpai?"

"…"

"I uhm…I need you to take a look o-over these flyers."

"…"

"Minato-kun?"

"…eh?"

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Yeah, yeah…I just…yeah…"

"Um, the flyers-"

"Give them to Nakamura."

"Oh, okay…" After a moment I could hear him start sobbing.

"You know, Minato-san," Hidetoshi was looking up from some sheets he was reviewing with Mitsuru, "If you feel tired you can take the day off."

…

"Hidetoshi?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if you found out a girl liked you, but had no idea how to approach her?"

Dead silence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hidetoshi was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"This girl in my class, someone said she likes me…but I don't know how to ask her."

"In your class?" Chihiro's lip quivered, "But I…I…"

Suddenly her breath seized up and she fled the room.

"No wait! Chihiro!" Oh goddamnit, now look what I've done.

I sighed in exasperation and rand my hands through my hair. What the hell, man.

….

"Junpei."

"Hey dude, what's up?" I had caught him on the way to science class.

"I'm going to get drunk. Right now."

"…what?"

"Coming?" I asked as I continued walking past him.

Junpei stared at me for a moment longer, "You serious?"

Then he broke into a wild grin gave a cheer, "Alright! You got guts man!"

He looked a little nervous, but put up a front of bravado.

"So, what happened to drive you to drinking before noon? Wait, don't tell me it was what I said earlier! 'Cause that's just my opinio-"

I shook my head and stared ahead tiredly.

"Trust me, Junpei. It's been a lot of things."

….

At the end of lunchtime we returned to the school grounds. Junpei giggled to himself as he made his way to the lockers with a barely noticeable wobble.

I was not so lucky.

"Heeey, Minato-san! Coming to art-club today?"

"Huuuuurrrr…" I mumbled intelligently. The sound made my stomach feel better.

"Urm, what was that?"

"Stupid…stupid things. Man." I said, looking at my shoes.

"I don't really know what you're talking about, but hey! Aigis-san was looking for you."

Fear washed over me. What was wrong? Was she mad at me for this morning? What did I do?

"What the…"

Keisuke scratched the back of his head as he smiled, "I didn't hear what it was she wanted to talk to you about, but she looked pretty intense….where are you going?"

There was no time to explain. I fled down the hallway as fast as my impaired vision would allow. I think I knocked over some guy into the drinking fountain at some point, but I had more pressing concerns.

Aigis must be mad at me, so I'll hide and everything will be better.

That was clearly what the situation was.

I progressed to an adjacent hallway, and saw Yukari returning from archery practice.

"Hey Minato what was the big idea this mor-"

I decided the most efficient path was to go directly through Yukari to minimize my chances of hitting the walls._ That_ was what I had to worry about.

Slam! "HEY!"

Behind me, Yukari sat dazed on the floor as I rushed past.

Just a few more feet and-

As I entered the junction between the athletic departments, Aigis came out of the kendo club's gym.

FUCK

I willed every fibre of my being to move faster as I raced out into the track field.

"Minato-san!" Aigis called after me.

Oh no. Oh nononononononono!

The athletes training outside looked on in wonder as a dishevelled blue-haired guy fled a blond schoolgirl with her arms flung out behind her.

She was gaining on me.

I took evasive action and leapt clumsily over a fence, heading into the overgrown back lots between the school and the cement barrier to the lake behind it.

However, being in a declining state of inebriation, I lost my footing and tumbled down a concrete slope into another shelf of shrubbery, where I rolled to a stop against another chain link fence. I gasped as I lay there in the shadow and sunlight filtered through the leaves and wire above me.

"Minato!" Her shriek brought me back to reality.

Aigis rushed down to my position.

I covered my eyes with an arm and prepared for the worst.

….

Delicate fingers dabbed something wet against my brow. I could hear someone crying.

Was I crying?

I felt someone clean off the dirt and gravel from my torn elbow, and brush off my chest.

Ow, that stung.

I felt the alcohol slowly wear off, and I focused my vision on myself. I was lying on some grass under a canopy of leaves. There was some blood stains on my white shirt, my blazer had been torn in a few places.

I ached all over, and smelled sake on my breath. What had I gotten myself into? Before this time-travel fiasco I would never had considered such a thing.

A pair of white, segmented hands patted down my chest, looking for further injury. Small dots of moisture appeared on the white cotton below.

"Oh-h M-hic-minato…."

I slowly looked to my left.

Aigis was kneeling down next to me, desperately fussing over me.

She was crying.

Tears traced their way down her porcelain cheeks, her eyes screwed shut in anguish.

"Please…p-please don't do this…" She sobbed, her breath catching in her throat.

I knew Aigis was an artificial intelligence. With the Papillion Heart, however, she had returned from her repairs with the Kirijo Group acting differently from what she normally had. Her mannerisms were softer, there was a warmth behind her words, and now she…

Tears continued to slip down her cheeks, gathering at her chin and dripping down onto me. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

This was my proof of her human soul.

I lifted my hand to her brow, and wiped her tears with my fingers.

"Don't cry, pretty girl."

Those clear azure eyes opened up to me, and I felt all my troubles slip away. They were just so startlingly blue, and her soft hair such a golden colour.

The redness around her eyes began to recede as the tears stopped. Her lower lip quivering.

I pulled myself into a seated position against the fence, and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm okay, Aigis."

She slowly leaned foreword and rested her head on my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me, as if to guard me from the world.

"You are my highest priority." She stated, her voice hoarse from the sobbing.

I sat there for a long time with her.

….

We walked home. Aigis insisted on supporting me as we went, though I was able to walk on my own.

Well, mostly. I had twisted my ankle a bit while falling earlier.

Junpei passed us on the way to the dorm. He made some kind of suggestive comment, but I didn't have the strength to throw something at him. Alcohol didn't sit well with me.

We climbed up the steps and into the dormitory. Fuuka asked us what on earth had happened, and I told her the truth just for kicks. Akihiko thought I had gotten into a fight, but I assured him I had not.

Climbing the stairs was not my most exciting part of the day.

Yukari was mad at me about earlier, but still concerned about my state of being. I told her I was drunk, and apologized for my behaviour.

"God, you're so polite and formal most of the time. I just didn't expect something like that."

She smiled nervously at Aigis.

"Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yes." Came my companion's calm monotone. I liked that sound.

….

I climbed into the shower with my clothes on. As the hot water cascaded down I began to remove my torn blazer and undo my neck tie. At some point today I had changed out of my coat, I must still be at school. Aw well, I'll be back to square one tomorrow anyway.

"Why did you run from me?" Aigis asked.

I forgot that she had followed me into the bathroom.

"I…wasn't thinking clearly." I admitted, "I thought you were mad at me."

Surprise graced her features, "Mad at you?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I was confused. Earlier I had heard-" I stopped.

The sound of the shower filled the room again.

"Do I repulse you?" Aigis asked quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"What?"

"I'm not like the other girls." She rubbed her shoulders, "They are…real, and I…"

She pulled off her jacket and stared at her mechanical shoulder in dejection, "I am a machine."

I stood up from the shower stall and grabbed her violently, "What the **hell** are you talking about?!"

She stared at me with pain in her eyes, "I can't…I-I'm not compatible-"

"Goddamnit!" I growled, "How can you say that!? You have compassion, sorrow, emotion! The fact that you feel these things is what makes you as human in heart as me! You swear I am your highest priority but-" I choked as I felt hot moisture in my eyes.

"You don't stop to think what _you_ are to _me_."

Aigis was staring at me with her mouth open slightly. She seemed to be trying to say something, but no sound came out.

"You want to be more human?" I ask her as I take her hand in mine.

"You can share my heart. Now you are as human as I am."

I placed her palm on the left of my chest.

Aigis stared at the spot I had guided her hand, and then looked up at my face.

"What…_I_…mean to you?" Her voice was very small now, so fragile that I held my breath in fear I would break her.

This girl, so innocent in the world, brought into existence for the purpose of protecting mankind from shadows had come to know what it was like to be human. She slept, ate and fought beside us all, and eagerly learned about what life was with an endearing enthusiasm.

She felt insecure about her identity, unsure of what she was. Aigis had come to me to ask how she could become more human, like the rest of us were. She chose a life with us of her own accord.

I pulled her close and rested my forehead against hers, "To me, you are Aigis."

She leaned closer, and our weight shifted as I slowly lowered back into the shower, pulling her tight against me. Our legs kicked up over the side of the tub, and I lay there with her on top of me. The hot water of the shower raining down over the both of us, our clothes soaked and heavy in the moisture. She held onto me for dear life.

I looked up through the steam and droplets to see her hair matted down, framing her rosy blush as her long eyelashes fluttered.

Had I ever seen her so beautiful?

She inclined her head by the barest of centimetres.

Her lips were perfect. The lower pout tugged at mine as she pressed her mouth against me. I gently caressed her tongue with my own, savouring the warm secret of her kiss.

My hands massaged her back as her weight pressed down on me in the tub.

Just for this moment, nothing else mattered.

….


	7. Chapter 7

I was awake even before the alarm had sounded.

Sitting up in the mess of white covers, I rubbed my eyes.

Last night Aigis and I remained in the shower kissing for quite a while. In fact I don't even remember falling asleep.

I got out of bed and lay down on the wood floor, stretching my limbs as far as I could.

Crack! Ah, that felt good.

I was in a great mood; at some point after the time-warp was cleared up I had to pursue this burgeoning romance between our mechanical maiden and myself.

Beep beep beep!

I peered over the edge of my bed at the offending alarm. It was a necessary misfortune I had to put up with in my life in order to be on time for school on a regular basis. Sometimes, you have to take the bad with the good.

_But not today. _

I launched the alarm through the window, shattering it's plastic frame against the adjacent building.

….

The frying pan sizzled loudly, and I hastily withdrew my hand as little drops of burning oil would spray from the pan. The overhead fan was busily inhaling the steam and smoke coming from the stove, as I worked to keep the food from burning.

"Morning dude! What are you cooking?" Junpei had come down the stairs, lured by the smell, no doubt.

"You want some?" I asked as my eyes never left the circus in front of me.

Junpei peeked over my shoulder. A minute went by and he asked in a quiet voice, "What is that?"

I had a pan of French fries simmering in oil, a pot containing five instant noodle packets of different variety bubbling over, _another_ pan of bacon frying, and a tray of mozzarella sticks I just removed from the oven.

"This, Junpei," I said with slow conviction, "Is going to be breakfast."

My friend looked up at me with wonder in his eyes.

"**Fuck Yeah**."

….

We ingested a whole bottle of digestive pills between the two of us as we left the house.

"I think," Stated Junpei as tried to take a deep breath, "That I am going to die."

"Eat what you want and die like a man."

He chuckled, then grasped his stomach. "That's good."

"It's a book, actually." I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll read it someday…"

"Someday…"

We walked to school in silence for a bit.

"Did you see the look on Mitsuru's face?" He asked with a grin.

Laughter echoed down Avenue de Fleuve, amongst the subdued din of the waking city.

….

Mrs. Toriumi, like before, continued her lecture on English grammar. The sound of pens and pencils skittering across paper filled the room. Morning sunlight cut through the glass window panes, with small motes of dust floating about in the space between. I could faintly smell Yukari's perfume wafting back this way.

But none of that mattered as I drank in the sight of Aigis in profile.

Her back was straight in her chair, poise perfect. She had finished scanning the book in front of her, and attentively watched Mrs. Toriumi deliver her lecture.

That schoolgirl uniform looked really good on her…

"ARISATO!"

I pivoted my head from it's resting place on my hand, propped up by the table.

"Mmmhmm?"

Toriumi put her hands on her hips and gave me a wry glare.

"Do you mind paying attention to the lesson at hand, or would you rather just stare at Miss Aigis for the rest of class?" She finished with a sarcastic smile.

The class burst into giggles and laughs at my expense.

I stared back impassively, "You mean I have a choice?"

More laughs this time.

"Minato…" The teacher put a palm to her face, "Why don't YOU answer this question?"

Junpei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Give an example of a statement in the _future progressive tense_."

…

"I will be staring at Aigis for the rest of class."

"HAHAHAHAhahaha!" some of the juniors around me were cracking up by now. One of the girls sitting near me, Sayuri-san, spoke up.

"You know Minato-san, you shouldn't embarrass Aigis-chan like that as well!" Now that was very thoughtful of her, I hadn't considered…

"I don't mind." The anti-shadow girl in question had a brilliant smile as she looked back at me.

Most of the class gasped with surprise, and I think someone dropped a pencil-box. Again, the inevitable wolf-whistles and cat-calls came.

"MINATO! Behave!" Toriumi was red in the face.

…

"Hey, Chi?" I poked my head into the student council room.

The girl in question looked at me uncomprehending for a moment, and then made the connection.

"Oh…M-me?"

"Yeah, do you have a minute? I need you." And with that I turned and stood outside the council room with my hands in my pockets. Though, even through my headphones I could hear her make those cute flustered sounds.

Apparently she had given the flyers to Nakamura again, because there was the distinct sound of a man bemoaning his lot in life.

Chihiro bounded out of the door, looking about wildly as her chestnut hair spun around her narrow shoulders.

She spotted me leaning against the wall just by the exit, and seemed a little embarrassed having been caught acting so eager.

"Um…um…" Her cheeks heated up.

I smiled at her through the fringe of blue that hung over my eyes. "Mind if I lead the way?"

She simply nodded. The look of girlish excitement on her face was so adorable I forced myself not to kiss her silly right here and now.

….

I traced my pencil down the smooth paper.

The scratch of lead had a calming effect on my nerves. All those times when the exam panic would descend on my schoolmates I always found a way to lose myself in the words. Every line I scribed was another mile I cleared.

The dark strike of 3B flowed with my hand.

I raised my eyes, tracing the outline of smooth curves, admiring the sheen of light that played along her skin. The peach tones complimented by the pure white bed sheet that she held delicately across her modesty.

"Is this okay…?" Chihiro whispered demurely.

I finished a long stroke and looked up at her.

From the way her soft toes scrunched up against the petite pads of her feet, ankles linked together, to her legs travelling up along bare calves and smooth thigh. She sat on the cloth thrown over a stool, knees together leaning to one side. Her back was arched foreword, the long mane of her hair cascading down naked skin. Pale arms cradled the bed sheet across her collar and pelvis, the cotton fabric swelling with her breasts. Her lips parted slightly, a modest blush colouring her cheeks, glasses perched on her cute nose and her eyes half closed.

"You're gorgeous, Chi." The words came unbidden from my mouth. I couldn't even smile. I gazed at her like a man lost in a religious moment.

The rosy hue on her cheeks intensified, and she looked away bashfully.

I picked up the drawing sheets off of the easel, and approached her. Chihiro looked at the sketch I had done as I held out the paper for her too see.

"…I…" Her eyes scanned back and forth over the likeness I had drawn.

"…I couldn't be that…beautiful…" She told me with melancholy in her voice.

I reached out and traced her jawline, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She startled at the sudden contact, and locked eyes with me.

I could see nervousness in her eyes. I could see that innermost fear of not being good enough, and shadows of insecurity dance in her gaze, like an awkward note in a concert symphony.

"I'm the only one here, Chihiro." My grey-eyed stare was met by the warmth of chocolate-beige.

I grasped her naked arms, "You are a light in my life. Every morning is sweeter than the last, knowing that I'll be able to see you again, come sunrise."

We stared at each other within the minute distance. At that time there came a commotion from the door. Chihiro grasped at my shirt and hid herself further with my body.

"H-Hey! Why is the door locked?" Hiraga's voice came through the other side as the lock chained securely to the entrance jingled.

"T-they're coming back!" whispered my shy treasurer frantically.

"The door's locked tight." I stated indifferently. I looked down to the meagrely clothed girl pressed against me, "I won't let them see you."

Chihiro turned her face to mine with a grateful smile.

"Y-you know…" She began, and then bashfully looked away.

"What?"

"No you…you'll think it's stupid…"

"No I won't."

"Nooooo…" She whined, unable to wipe a smile from her face.

I leaned in close, "Please tell me, Chi."

She leaned in with me and conspiratorially whispered, "Sometimes, when you protect me like that…I feel like you're one of the heroes from my shoujo manga, and that I'm your…your…" She wiggled her pinky in embarrasment, signifying 'girlfriend' in Japanese sign language.

"And…" She continued, making eye contact with me, "…And I love it."

We moved towards each other through the warm light of the classroom, only a handful of precious centimetres apart.

I felt her lips press against mine, and I closed my eyes as I revelled in her taste.

Chihiro moaned into my mouth, and tugged desperately at my shirt collar. I drew my hand upon hers, and guided it down as she undid the buttons.

Her fingers absently played my neck tie undone as we kissed, ran my fingers through her silky hair, letting my hand rest against her naked back.

I pulled her close to me as she opened my shirt, exposing myself from my collarbone to my waist. I looked to her for assent, if she truly wanted this.

Nervous, but excited eyes met mine as she gave me the sweetest puppy-dog stare I could have ever witnessed.

As I shed my sleeves, I followed her hands up to the hem of her bed sheet, and slowly tugged it down her petite frame as she blushed prettily.

Her elegant collarbone led down to the small, round breasts that swelled out from her chest proudly. The slight pink of her perky little nipples just barely discernable from the rest of her complexion.

Her smooth stomach led down to the bony edges of her waist, curving into delicious hips, and the barest hint of peach fuzz between her shyly contracted legs.

As I shed my trousers, she manoeuvred her feet to help tug them down. I lay her back against the jumble of white sheets that had tumbled to the floor, and looked at her fondly as her hair splayed out behind her head.

"J-just…b-b-be gent..tle…" She stuttered with trepidation.

I leaned over her stroked my hands along her shoulders, "Just relax."

She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. When she nodded I moved my hands to her hips, as she grasped my shoulders to steady herself.

….

"OOOAAHHHhhhhh!" Chihiro gasped as we came down from our euphoric high. Her fingers clawed against my back as she desperately clung her naked body to mine.

We were both panting heavily, a sheen of sweat covering the both of us. The salty tang of physical exertion permeated the air, and the sheets beneath us were damp with our play.

The echoes seemed to still bounce around the room, and as I held Chi against me, I was glad the art room had been repourposed from an old music auditorium. I grinned wryly; it wouldn't do for the whole school to hear us.

Chihiro climbed up my torso and laid her chin on my collar, smiling at me cutely.

We said nothing and simply gazed at each other with adoration. She kissed my nose with affection, and I returned the gesture. Soon I had her giggling as I swept up an armful of sheets over us and embraced her.

I felt so _alive_, and I was glad for the people I had to share it with.

….


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm went off at 6:00 a.m., and my hand silenced the dull beeping as I got out of bed.

I froze as I stepped into the left leg of my pants.

I had an idea.

A wicked, twisted idea.

An idea that could possibly become the best thing ever to happen anywhere.

I smiled harmlessly and continued to dress.

….

"Uhm, senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, uhm…I need you to take a look o-over these flyers."

"Hmmm, no problem."

I reached over and pulled Chihiro towards me. She overbalanced with a squeak and I caught her in my lap.

"Hn, the font seems a little small on these points here…" I trailed off.

Chi blubbered in embarrassment from her seat on top of me.

"Urm, Minato-san…" Hidetoshi began.

"Oh I understand, you just want leave this negative space here to emphasize the image"

"Uh-"

"It's really quite eye-catching actually."

"Whe-"

"Nakamura I think you should edit this too."

Tears. Sobbing.

"And here's my essay homework while you're at it."

A crescendo of tears and sobbing.

I got up from the table and threw Chi over my shoulder, eliciting a piercing "EEP" as I placed a hand on her upper thigh to hold her securely.

"Minato!" Mitsuru called out like a whip crack.

I turned around.

"I understand I'm leaving early, and that you're upset by this. Unfortunately I have things to do, and I hope you can forgive me for being forced to abandon the project at hand. Just transfer my remaining duties to Nakamura."

He squealed in anguish as I spun around and marched out of the council room with a pretty girl on my shoulder.

….

"What?!" Yuko stared at me with wide eyes.

"Look," I said pinching the bridge of my nose, " I just need you to bring them around four, okay?"

"But…"

"It's not like the school doesn't have spares."

She huffed, "That's not the point."

"…So you'll do it?"

"I…" She turned red again.

I smiled and pinched her cheek, "That's my girl."

"HEY!" Indignation.

I laughed as I exited the gym post-haste.

….

"You two!"

"Hm? Oh! Look Kimiko! It's that hot guy that was studying with the treasurer last week!"

"I wonder what he wants with us?" The second girl gushed nervously.

I walked up to their usual seat at the library main tables. I put my hands down on the rim and leaned foreword.

"Now you two were a little rude to my friend a while ago…" I said darkly.

"We're so sorry! We never thought she _really _stole the money!" They started apologizing furiously.

"Now now, that's alright. I believe you."

"Really?" "Really?"

"But it doesn't change that fact that it happened…so I'm going to have to _punish_ you…" I said slyly.

The two friends turned a rosy hue, and smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

….

"Oh hey Fuuka, can you meet me at the dorm around four?" I asked as I ran by 2-E.

"Absolutely…is something going on?" She looked up from her revision sheet she was working on with Natsumi-san.

"It's a surprise." I winked and continued past their door.

I had a thought, and popped my head back in, "Actually, bring Natsumi-san with you!"

….

"Mrs Toriumi!" I called as I entered the Faculty office.

"Minato, what are you doing here? After your performance this morning, I ought to-" I put a hand on the back of her chair and swivelled it towards me.

I leaned in close and whispered into her ear. The words "Innocent Sin," "Tatsuya" and "Very exciting Proposition involving Alcohol" were used.

…

…

…

Toriumi looked into my eyes and bit her lip.

"I….I…."

She gulped and looked off to the side with a red tint to her cheeks.

"I guess I'll be there."

I smiled. "Glad to hear it Maya-chan."

….

Five hours later this is essentially what happened:

Junpei walked through the front door of the Dormitory. He was followed by Akihiko, and they both kicked off their shoes. Mitsuru came in a second later.

"I'm glad to hear you've been doing well in your matches, Akihiko."

The grey haired athlete shrugged and closed the door.

"It's nothing really. I'm just glad to have picked up the slack since my injury."

"Hey sempai, of all the guys in the boxing ladders, you train the hardest anyway!"

Junpei punched the air twice in succession.

"Gekkoukan's Golden Boy! He was born to be in the ring!"

…

"I really don't get you." Akihiko said in a deadpan.

While Iori defended himself verbally, Mitsuru led the way up the stairs. She was looking foreward to a nice, long bath after the day's events.

She reached the second floor. On the landing there was a wet spot. Her eyes traced it to a darkened trail of moisture running down the stairs. Akihiko and Junpei noticed it as well, and looked up to see droplets falling from the third floor.

In a startled manner, she raced up the stairs to see if anyone had left a tap running. The two boys followed her in a flying V formation.

They reached the third floor.

Down to hallway the saw the door to the bathroom ajar. They went to investigate.

Mitsuru Kirijo stood open-mouthed at the scene that presented itself before her.

Akihiko Sanada developed a twitch in one of his eyes as his conscious thought was robbed of him.

Junpei Iori turned white as a sheet and experienced a profound sense of enlightenment.

….

The bathtub had been overflowing for quite some time.

Considering the fact that the stereo was perched precociously on top of the toilet, it was actually a miracle none of us were dead.

A number of bottles were rolling around the floor at intervals; some swept up by the current and tossed about like miniature ships.

A veritable army of beer cups were strewn about the place, all having migrated from their starting point near the punch bowl that reeked of rum.

I sat in the centre of the bathtub, wearing my swim shorts and had a number of scribbles and words written over my body in marker, from some point during the party.

Aigis sat behind me with her school uniform soaked, running her hands through my hair with a content smile on her face.

Chihiro was snuggled up on my left, wearing a school-issue swimsuit and cat ears, for some reason.

Yuko was nibbling on my ear from the left, similarly dressed sans cat paraphernalia, and telling me some story between drunken giggles about this one time at 'track camp.'

The two girls that had made fun of Chihiro were pouring the spiked punch into each others mouths, and taking turns glomping Chi to tell her how sorry they were.

Mrs. Toriumi was lying with her head against my lower stomach as she continued to laugh uncontrollably, she too had somehow fit into a school swimsuit, though it was straining at the seams.

Natsumi had Fuuka pinned against the side of the tub, and was kissing her with steamy ferocity.

It was a miracle we had all fit into the tub, actually. The press of barely clothed female skin surrounded me from all sides.

…

"A…ara…." Mitsuru could only gape, and try to form a sentence, but the words would not come.

Akihiko had a steady trail of blood running down from his nose.

Junpei fell to his knees and cried like a baby.

"Arisato…" Wow, she managed to get my name out.

Mitsuru gulped and spoke with a sheen of sweat breaking over her brow.

"What on earth…is going on?"

I made an absolutely serious face.

"I can explain."

Just then Yukari pushed her way through the tree at the doorway and tottered as she stood triumphantly.

"Look what I found!" She cried with alcoholic conviction, then gave a cheer and climbed onto the pile as well, spilling even more warm water onto the floor.

She was wearing the red high-cut armour.

"Okay, I can't explain after all." I admitted as I submit to the girls around me.

My dorm mates at the bathroom entrance finally bolted when Natsumi began delving into Fuuka's swimsuit.

Oh dear…


	9. Chapter 9

Once again I woke up to find myself seated in the velvet room. I examined the walls speeding past the gilded cage, and the spiderwork of light and shadow playing across the walls.

"Welcome, my dear young man."

Igor had his fingers intertwined in the usual fashion, his eyebrows flared with some emotion or other adorning his indiscernible face.

"How have you acclimated to this…phenomenon…thus far?" My short host inquired with interest.

I shifted to a more comfortable position in my chair, crossing my legs and slipping my hands into my pockets out of habit.

"It's been an interesting week."

Igor was a little too amused by my reply, "Indeed! I'm most curious as to how you have spent this time."

I remembered with a sobering chill that Elizabeth had mentioned before.

"Goodness knows I enjoy watching your exploits."

I certainly hoped that power did not extend to Igor.

I seemed to be in luck for the moment, for the man in question gave no outward hint to have any knowledge of my antics for the past few days; Though Elizabeth had a calculating gleam in her eye, almost predatory now that I think about it.

She straightened, and hefted the persona compendium in her off hand with a business like manner.

"I would like to inform you that the correction rituals are coming smoothly. We will notify you when time is ready to be reset along its true path."

Igor gave an amiable nod, and signalled her with a wave of his hand.

"I do beg your pardon, but I must be getting back to my work. Elizabeth will inform you of the details."

And with that he was gone. Simply vanished in thin air. Oh well, I've seen stranger things happen.

Elizabeth happened to have a shark-like grin on her face now, however.

"My my, you've certainly allowed your inhibitions run free in these past few days, no?"

I turned slightly red, but refused to respond. This only made her giggle more.

"But I disgress, what an experience for you! Do you feel the same as you did when this had all begun?"

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it. Given an opportunity to act in any fashion you choose has released tensions and frustrations that you otherwise would have bottled up under the guise of social stigma and conduct. How interesting for one to see how they would act given the chance to be completely free of inhibition."

She placed a finger on her lips in a thoughtful manner.

"Though it is not completely natural, being spurred by the novelty of your situation, your actions the past few days speak volumes about your inner self."

I cringed for a moment, and wondered if deep-down I was a womanizing bastard. The bathtub party was still spinning in my head.

"I…I don't know if I like the thought of that." I admitted.

Elizabeth chuckled and stepped over to my chair.

"I understand you've indulged in some more…carnal desires. Nevertheless, you did convince your companions to join you based on your charm and merit. Each one of them chose to willingly accompany you that night based on their personal feelings for you, each to some degree."

She sat on the edge of the table and crossed her legs in a mirror of my own posture.

"Most interesting would be the romantic persuasion of your involvement. You have a clear interest in the demure bibliophile of your council…though now you also have another in your heart."

She raised a hand to her cheek coyly.

"I wonder…could the Papillion Heart be fluttering?"

I must have let my emotions slip through my expression, for Elizabeth burst into her giggles again.

"Such a tribulation for a gentleman to confront! Alas, I wonder if you have begun to consider the conflicting emotions in your heart yourself?"

I looked down at my feet morosely.

"Honestly?...I've been trying not to think about it yet."

I sighed and closed my eyes as my head rest against the chair back.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know you are a noble man. Despite your reckless behaviour you have never manipulated your compatriots by any underhanded means. I'm sure you will know what to do eventually."

"How will I know?"

The room started to fade, and Elizabeth waved goodbye.

"Look into your heart, and see who it beats for."

….

My alarm heralded my return to the normal world, a chilly 6 A.M. to be precise.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I was thankful for Elizabeth's perspective; I didn't think I might be hurting anyone with my antics. Well, at least now I knew everything was alright. I wasn't a maniac quite yet.

I opened one of my windows and inhaled the crisp morning air. From my vantage point I could see the city stretch down to the glittering sea. Everything was in pastel hues of purple and cobalt.

Once again I pulled on some comfy white socks and my lucky pair of black boxers. I wrestled into my boot-cut jeans and a white turtleneck, along with the double-breasted coat that completed my weekend duds.

I decided to take the day off to get a different perspective on my life.

I clipped on my earphones and left.

….

I wandered down the path to Naganaki Shrine. The sunlight dappled the ground with shadows, shifting in waves as the leaves above moved in tandem. The medium roast coffee I had smelled nice, I took another hot sip. Tasted nice too.

I reached the Shinto gateways that led to the Inari shrine. I never was one to pray often, usually occupied with the lonely duties of a self reliant orphan.

I gazed at the weather beaten stone visage of a fox. The granite was pitted with imperfections from the rain, and the wood whitewashed in the sun. Still, the quaint decoration had a solemn feel to it.

I wasn't inclined to ask for anything really. I didn't feel that I should get something out of life without working for it myself. The gift of a spirit seemed too important to be wasted on an ordinary person like myself.

I sighed and sipped my coffee.

I thought about Chihiro; the charming young girl who had overcome her fear of men, and happened to fall for me. I myself was attracted to her. When I surprised her or took her out on a date she was always so delighted…

I looked up at the wisps of white cloud overhead. I loved seeing her happy.

Even when I was fooling around with the other girls, seeing them enjoy our time together was my favourite part of the day. I guess I have a thing for pleasuring women. I'm sure Junpei would have a slew of comments ready for _that_ statement.

Then there was Aigis.

When I first saw her standing on the dock I couldn't help but think what a pretty girl she was. Even after the revelation that she was a mechanical maiden built by the Kirijo group, I never stopped seeing her as a girl.

She was naïve, and inexperienced of our world, however. It was like she had just been born, and was seeing the things around her for the first time. I felt very protective of her, and wanted to see her find happiness with us here in SEES.

As for my own feelings in the matter, I didn't know what to make of them.

Aigis did not have a human body. There was no sexual feeling that I associated with her. Nonetheless, I kissed her with all of my heart and soul that night in the shower. Could I feel love for her?

I stared at the dregs of my coffee cup, swirled around the pale cardboard aimlessly.

If I did, then it would have to be true love; regardless of physical appearance. Knowing there was no sexual drive, or biological impetus would mean I was solely in love with her for who she was.

On the other end of the spectrum, what would Aigis be feeling? Could she be capable of accepting something like that, so new to our world?

I stood there for a moment, and pulled out a pen. I scribbled a message onto my empty cup, and left it for Inari.

I turned about-face and solemnly marched out of Naganaki Shrine. My blue hair flitted past my eyes, my hands rested in my pockets, my leather shoes tapped along the cobbled walkway.

I hope that wish is granted at least.

_May my friends live happily ever after._

….

I had received a few odd glances walking into school late, and in my weekend attire, but most people were too busy to go out of their way to question me.

I walked into the empty music room.

The light shone over the rows of music stands and chairs, now empty. Black cases lay stacked in the cubby holes on the far side of the room. The jumble of forgotten concert sheets lay scattered beside one of the desks in the corner.

I approached the grand piano and sat at the keys.

My thoughts drifted between many things during that hour. I thought about Tartarus, the shadows, the dark hour…I thought about our role in keeping humanity safe. I Thought about Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, and Shinjiro…I thought about Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yukari and…

Aigis.

I reached up to the white and black array in front of me. Anything could happen when we fight for our 'better tomorrow' out there. Life is fleeting, and the problems I face now were really a very small part of the greater picture. This repeat of the past few days only drove the point home that while we look to the past for guidance, and the future for hope, the now is all we really have. I would treasure every moment we lived in the present.

I brought my fingers down, and began to play the 'Dirge of the Fourteenth.'

…

The notes began to rise in a crescendo as my fingers danced over the ivory.

I closed my eyes and let the sound wash over me, savouring the powerful echo of every note.

My breathing quickened, I felt a tightness in my chest again, as I felt myself engulfed by the almost deafening sound.

More.

More. _More_!

I laced my fingers through the complex progression, moving into another stanza in the music with fervour.

I remembered every shining memory of our fights, my comrades, and the smile of an innocent girl.

The notes peaked, and I felt my throat seize up. I held my breath, and slowly moved into the decrescendo.

And finally, the song ended.

I sat there motionless.

I felt eyes on me, and I turned my head slightly. Then I fully rose from my seat and faced the door, to find Aigis standing there watching me.

We stared at each other in silence. I manoeuvred around the piano's bench and walked up to her.

"Did you like it?"

Blue eyes danced with mine.

"Yes. It was…beautiful."

"I played it for you."

I watched her face flush and her eyelashes flutter. I had finally succeeded in making her blush.

"What…does that gesture mean?" She asked me curiously.

"A person sometimes plays a work of music for another, to convey what words alone cannot. Like you said before, _words are not the only method of communication_."

"I comprehend." Aigis said clearly.

"Do you?"

I took her hands in mine, those cold machined hands, and laced our fingers together.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I asked with a note of desperation in my voice, "Because I don't."

"Then show me."

Aigis tilted her head up, and I met her in a soft kiss.

I gripped her hands to mine, and then pulled her closer, eliciting a 'MMmph!' from her occupied mouth. Her hair tickled my face, as I imagine mine tickled hers.

We remained rooted to the spot, wrapped up in each other, totally devoted to our moment that we shared.

When we emerged for a gasp of fresh air, I drank in the sight of her blushing face. The lidded expression of passion in her eyes, the way she pushed her body in an effort to be as close to me as possible. Her lower lip dipping as she caught her breath looked so inviting. I couldn't resist, I went in for a second kiss.

She moaned quietly as our lips met once more. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, and held her from the back of her waist securely against my chest. Her hands gracefully clasped around the back of my neck, as she returned my advances.

As we parted from our kissing I rest my forehead against hers.

"Pretty girl…" I murmured fondly.

Aigis placed her hand over my heart and caressed the spot.

"Did you truly mean what you said, those nights ago?" She asked in a timid voice.

I looked down at her with a startled expression.

"Y-You remember that night? In the shower?" How could she not be affected by the repeats?

"I have observed the discrepancy in our timeline from day to day. I realized you were aware of this as well, and trusted you knew what the situation was." She said as she played with the lapel of my coat.

That means…Aigis is a wild card too…and she put her faith just like that? Not asking for an explanation or anything?

The implication of her devotion was a sobering thought, I was still the leader of SEES regardless of time and place. I had a duty to uphold.

"So you remember the past few days…" I mused.

"Yes…but, um…." Aigis stumbled over the words.

I stared at her quizzically.

"C-could you…say it again?" She asked me in a tiny voice.

My heart melted and I smiled at her.

"_You can share my heart. Now you are as human as I am_."

She blushed prettily and gave me a gorgeous smile before burying her face in my neck.

I ruffled her hair, and held her close to me.

….

We exited Gekkoukan about the same time as the final bell of the day. With a veritable army of students rushing past us. Through it all, Aigis held my hand, and we walked slowly along toward Port Island station.

"What will we do?" She asked me.

"About what?"

"The irregularity in time."

"It's…being taken care of by some others. We only have to wait it out."

"I see."

There was another brief silence, and Aigis squeezed my hand.

"If this were to continue…with you here…"

She lowered her face.

"_I wouldn't mind._"

I said nothing, and squeezed her hand back.

I was smiling a lot more than I had before coming to Gekkoukan, I noticed.

….

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greeted us as we entered the dormitory.

"It was fine. How was yours?" I asked politely.

Junpei stared from under the rim of his cap, he whistled suggestively as we walked past the lounge.

I said nothing in response. I ignored whatever he decided to quip about us as an 'item.' Akihiko looked at us curiously as he ate his beef bowl, however.

When we reached the second floor Yukari spotted us.

"H-hey, what are you two up to?" I knew it, she was put off by the hand-holding.

I sighed, "Not much, I need to talk to Aigis for awhile. Will you guys need me tonight?"

"Oh, um. No! No…uh, take your time!" She said with an awkward smile.

Well if that was how she was going to put it, I think I will.

I led Aigis to my room and closed the door as Yukari's dismayed cry reached my ears.

I was wondering when she would notice the nail polish that had been straying over her fingers…

….

I let the door close as the both of us walked in, and let out the collective breath I'd been holding since I entered the dorm.

"Man, I wonder what those guys are thinking…"

Aigis had her hands clasped behind her back as she looked about the room.

"It looks livelier in the daytime." She mentioned.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"You've been watching me sleep again?" I asked jokingly.

I really was surprised when she blushed guiltily and looked away.

"_Aigis_…"

"I'm sorry!" She cried out, "I didn't mean any harm. It's just…my priority is to be by your side, and keep you safe, and…"

She fiddled with her uniform.

"…and I worry."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked over to the TV.

"Why don't we watch a movie together?" I asked her.

"Oh, okay." She sat down beside me on the bed.

I pulled out my CD case from behind the set, and started leafing through the rows of discs.

"What would you like to watch?"

"I'm fine with whatever you choose."

"I'd like you to pick one for yourself." I said as I offered the case to her.

"B-but, I don't know what to-"

"Don't worry; I'd like to do something nice for you, for a change." I smiled at her, and she gazed at the different CDs with wide eyes.

"W-well…um…" She began to leaf through.

"This one looks interesting…"

I looked at the CD she handed to me. '_The Brothers Bloom_.' Huh, I hadn't gotten around to watching that yet.

I placed the disc in the CD tray, and scooted back onto the bed beside her.

We settled down and watched the opening credits roll.

….

The screen began to darken, and the credits rolled in the sleepy twilight you feel after watching for a long time. The sky outside was dark, and the pitter-patter of rain fell against the windows. It must be late, I don't remember being awake for any rain before.

At some point Aigis and I had moved up against the far wall of the bed. I looked over to her, seeing she was still awake.

"I liked it. I'm glad she ended up with the hero."

Aigis stirred, and met my gaze.

"Yes. It was nice." She seemed a little preoccupied.

…

"Is something wrong?" I asked gently.

"…What if she isn't able to be a good girlfriend to him?" She asked.

I thought about her question. The main female lead was a naïve girl who had never left her house. Sort of mirroring Aigis's inexperience with the world.

I think I know what this is about.

"I think he would still love her, because she would still be the person he fell for." I whispered into her ear, right into the headphone-like assembly she wore on her head.

The effect must have been similar to a normal girl's ear, for she shivered with delight.

"R-really?" she asked me.

I stared into those sleepy blue eyes, and passed a hand over the side of her face, brushing away a stray lock.

I looked up at the clock.

"Do you feel tired?"

"…A little."

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" I smiled as she stared at me with those adorable eyes. "I'd rather you kept warm than spend the night on the cold floor."

Aigis shifted over and placed an arm of hers over my chest. She lay her head into the crook of my neck and sighed contentedly. Her breath on my skin felt _really_ good.

I reached out, and pulled the sheets over us. With the TV and lights off, only the dim illumination of the streetlights outside lit the room.

"Minato?"

"Yes Aigis?"

"Can…c-can I ask you a very important question?"

I could almost see the darkening of her blush in the dim light of the room.

"Absolutely."

She whispered timidly into my ear.

I whispered back to her.

And after that I fell asleep with my girlfriend in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes to my room, illuminated in the pastel shades of pre-dawn. The covers rustled as they were bunched up and pulled aside. I tread my feet on the cold wood floor, yawning as I extended my arms.

I padded over to my closet, and slipped off my night clothes, feeling goose bumps as the chilly air touched my skin. I dressed in some slim jeans and my white turtleneck, taking a moment to wash my face in the sink.

I threw my coat over my shoulder and opened my door.

The halls were still quiet, though I could hear Junpei snoring faintly. The soft carpet muffled my footsteps as I climbed to the third floor.

I continued down the dark hallway until I came to Aigis's room. I raised my hand and knocked lightly, twice.

After a moment, the wooden door swung open, and I was met with the smiling visage of our mechanical maiden in a light blue, cotton sleeping gown.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me today?" I asked her in a subdued voice.

"Yes."

"I'll wait for you to get ready."

"I won't be long."

I smiled.

"I'd wait anyway."

I caught a glimpse of a little pink on her cheeks as she closed the door.

….

I walked with Aigis hand in hand. She had chosen to wear a cream coloured blouse, along with a navy skirt. I had to admit, they looked good on her lithe frame.

We paced along the concrete sidewalks, taking the time to chat about the movie from last night (which technically never happened, thanks to the time-warp) and the goings on in the dormitory.

As we came to Iwatodai station, I brought her to a small café for breakfast. We had a seat by the window, mostly obscured by a healthy green fern for some reason. The cheerful owner of the café took our order of two coffees and eggs with toast, and returned to her counter after relaying the message to the cook.

I relaxed my posture in the chair and looked at my companion over the linoleum table we shared.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am in optimal condition, no irregularities detected."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes…" She bit her lower lip. "Though, I enjoyed resting in your embrace."

There was a muffled crash from the kitchen.

I smiled and clasped her hands in mine over the table top.

The hostess returned with our coffees, and I thanked her kindly.

"So," I said as the steam rose from my cup, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Pardon?" Aigis seemed a little surprised by my question.

"Your favourite colour, do you like any one in particular?" I repeated my question as I took a sip. Not pheromone coffee, but good nonetheless.

"Well, I suppose I like the colour red. Is there a reason for asking me this?"

"Well, yes. When two people become a couple, they learn things about each other, and as the come to better understand the other person, the bond deepens."

"Oh!" Aigis sipped at her own coffee, "Then…what is your favourite colour, Minato-kun?"

"Blue."

Our eggs and toast arrived. For the moment we ate in silence, glancing out the window at the awakening city.

I found my gaze drawn back to Aigis, I could just imagine her eagerly thinking of her next questions to ask me. The thought brought a smile to my face.

We have time. Just the two of us here, we have time.

….

After I paid the bill, we crossed over to the bullet train station, and we took the 7:30 track 1 to Port Island.

On the way, we saw some of our classmates riding the train to school with us.

They seemed a little perturbed that we weren't wearing our uniforms. I guess they weren't morning people.

"Hey! You two!"

I turned my head as I heard Kenji shout. He bounded over to us between the packed crowd of passengers.

"Hey Kenji." "Hello Kenji-san." The two of us answered in unison.

He had this knowing smirk that I had often seen on Junpei moments before Yukari did something to wipe it off.

"So…looks like you two are a 'thing' now, huh?"

"Yes." The fact we both inadvertly answered in unison again set off some laughs in the train car.

Kenji seemed impressed, "Wow, I'm happy for you man. But seriously Aigis…" He said in a joking manner, "What do you see in this guy?"

Wrong thing to say, apparently. Aigis scowled and gripped my arm firmly.

"He's a good person!" She declared in response.

"He always makes me feel better, spends time with me, and is a great kisser!"

The collective gasps and attention we were getting from the tightly packed audience, strangely enough, didn't even bother me at this point; though I would have to explain topics not appropriate for a social context to Aigis.

"Besides," She said as she pulled herself closer to me, "I like the feeling of falling asleep in his arms."

The outburst of blushes and cries of surprise from the other passengers was tenfold pronounced. Kenji was trying to work out an apology, but his motor functions seemed shocked as well.

I sighed.

"Yes, it's true." I said to the people around us.

"I've slept in the same bed as this girl, and you know what Kenji?" I asked with a tired expression.

"W-what?"

"I don't care what you think."

Then I turned and grasped Aigis in my arms, and kissed her with everything I had.

….

The car seemed to empty faster than usual when we reached Port Island Station.

The two of us strolled out at a leisurely pace. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, train smoke and smell of food cooking in the nearby café.

I took Aigis to see the beachfront, where the two of us watched the passing boats, and the large wind turbines spin slowly with the gentle gusts.

"The wind's blowing from the south." I mused quietly.

My companion turned to me, "Does that signify anything?"

I thought about it for the moment.

"People call this wind the 'Leventar.' In the Spanish coasts of Arabia, after the wind that came with the invading Turks." I said as I picked up a smooth stone.

"It brings some people memories, both good and bad."

Splish. Splish. Sploosh.

She widened her eyes in curiosity, "How is it possible for the environment to transport information?"

I grinned a little, "No, it's not like that."

I closed my eyes, "Humans often react to outside stimuli, perhaps the wind, and derive meaning or a connection from it. For example, when this wind blows, I am reminded of the time I spent as a child out in the fields in Hokkaido."

I turned to her, "What do you think of?"

Aigis paused, and stared out into the distance.

"I wonder what the wind would feel like on human skin…"

I watched her gaze sadly over the water, before moving behind her and slipping my arms underneath hers.

"Feel with me." I breathed into her ear.

Our fingers intertwined, and our breathing slowed as the two of us let our arms catch the gale. Our clothes rippled in the sun, and I let Aigis rest back against me, our heads beside one another.

"I…" She began.

…

…

…

"…I feel it." She said slowly, her voice fragile.

I smiled into her golden hair.

….

We walked to Paulownia Mall. The centre was fairly empty, most of the younger crowd being occupied today.

I took her to one of the clothing stores, saying that I had a surprise for her.

"Understood, I'll wait here." She said as I went over to the manager.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for something special for my lady back there," I whispered conspiratorially to the owner.

"Ohhhh, I see." The old man gave a knowing grin, "Quite a catch, young man!"

"Do you have anything special you could…_you know_."

He thought for a moment.

"Well…there's this shipment that came in, you see." He lowered his voice even further, "We're not supposed to sell any until the 25th, but…"

"Of course not, I understand," I said as I pulled out my wallet.

…

…

…

"Hey Aigis?"

"Yes?" She walked up to me by the mirrors, as I held something behind my back.

"Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

She did as I asked and I fumbled with the paper wrapping for a moment.

"Okay, you can look now."

Aigis opened her eyes, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was now wearing a raspberry coloured coat of a rather fashionable design; one that wouldn't be seen on the boardwalk for another _week_. Seeing the tasteful design, I could understand the hole I just gouged out of my savings.

But _goddamn_ did she look adorable in it!

"Oh!" Her eyes roamed over herself, and she lifted her arms in their sleeves.

"This…is for me?" She asked looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled.

She smiled back, and wrapped her arms around my midsection.

I noticed the manager giving me thumbs up in the mirror.

….

As the day wore on the two of us enjoyed each other's company.

We took the time to visit the arcade, where I discovered that Aigis had an unearthly accuracy in 'Time Crisis,' prompting a small gathering of elementary kids who saw her as their idol.

I took her to the Mandragora Kareoke parlour, where I sung 'Sweet Child 'O mine' for her, _in English_ actually. After some encouragement I coaxed her to go for her own turn, where she sung 'Stargazer' in a tone coincidentally like Hatsune Miku. Go figure. She had the whole house clapping for her.

We stopped by Chagall, and I took only a _single_ cup myself this time.

The night started to set in, and I found myself walking hand in hand with Aigis on the boardwalk of Iwatodai.

"I had a wonderful time today." She told me warmly.

"I'm glad."

"Is…Is this what it feels like to be a couple?" She asked in a wavering voice.

The mechanical maid started to swing our clasped hands playfully back and forth.

"I like this feeling!" She smiled with her eyes closed.

….

We eventually made our way back to the dormitory.

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka asked us brightly.

I think the smiles on our faces answered for us. Junpei crossed his arms and gave me a knowing smirk.

"So _that's _what you two've been up to all day! We started to wonder why you _both_ weren't in class…"

"I took my girlfriend out on a date, Junpei."

Whatever retort he expected me to give; it certainly wasn't the blatant truth, by the look on his face.

"Oh!" Fuuka turned a bright red, and hid behind her laptop.

We passed Akihiko on our way to the stairs. He studiously ignored us, giving me the impression he didn't know what to think of the situation.

…

…

…

We met Yukari at the top of the stairs again.

"Hey, where were you two toda-WOW, Aigis! Where did you get that coat?!"

Easily distracted by pretty things, our Yuka-tan is.

"Ohhh, I heard this wasn't going to be available for another _week_!" Yukari gushed as she examined Aigis excitedly, "You bought it yourself?"

She smiled, "No, Minato-kun bought it for me."

"Huh?" Dumbfounded expression.

"You…" She looked between the two of us, trying to make the connection.

"I bought the coat for my girlfriend, Yukari." I said gently.

As Yuka-tan stood there stricken, Mitsuru climbed down the stairs. I looked up at her, and gave a roguish wink. It confused her alright, and silenced whatever reprimand she had waiting for why I hadn't come to Student Council.

"Well, It's getting late. Aigis?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"May I walk you to your room?" I offered like a proper gentleman.

She giggled and preformed a small bow, "Yes you may."

….

We stopped outside her door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." I said as we embraced one more time. I savoured the smell of her hair, and the feel of her body pressed against mine.

"Umm…"

I looked at her curiously.

"C-could you come in with me?" She asked as she blushed into my lapel.

"…Sure."

I followed her into the apartment. It was sparsely decorated, mostly utilitarian actually. There were some photos on the table, however, and some encyclopaedias on various subjects.

"I wanted to thank you…for being with me today." She said while looking down.

"You've shown me new emotions that fill me with warmth, and cared for me like no one else has before."

She slowly shed her new coat, and placed it folded upon a chair.

"Now, I want to experience something else with you…of…of my own accord."

I stared into her pretty eyes as she pulled my coat off slowly, and rose on her tiptoes to kiss me.

We slowly made our way towards the bed, before the back of my legs hit and we sank down together, very much like that night in the shower.

Those eyes…

Why do you think my favourite colour is blue?


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned over blearily to see Aigis hovering over me in her baby blue night gown. A mischievous look on her face.

"Oh good, you're here." I said naturally as I scooped her up and used her as a pillow. She shrieked with laughter as I tickled her sides lightly.

"I-I…wahahaaanted to see if you-Minato!...wanted to do something?" Her giggles abated as she looked up at me with a puppy dog pout.

"Hmmm…" I stared at her.

"Sleep."

"Awwww…" She started nipping at my ear.

No way. Too early for Minato to go outside.

She moved down to my neck.

N-no. Not happening…

Then her teeth bit my naked collarbone.

Oh _god_…

…

The Latin music drifted through the kitchen, our old Toshiba stereo crooning strong years after it's warranty.

I inhaled the scent of the eggs sizzling on the pan, the butter popping out in tiny droplets that caused my hands to flinch away as I stubbornly persevered to make breakfast.

A pair of slim arms slipped around my middle, and I smiled gradually as I felt Aigis press up against my back.

She poked her head over my shoulder and rested her chin there, "How are you making them?"

"…Scrambled." I said quietly past my grin.

"Oh?" I felt the soft puffs of air as she spoke with her lips against my cheek.

"Mmhmm…" I don't think either of us were very concerned with the food.

The track changed on the CD, and Reflejo de Luna by Alacran began to play.

I set my spatula down as I turned down the heat. I clasped Aigis' hand and stepped out into the floor.

"May I lead?"

She chuckled and matched my stance.

As we danced over the tiles hand in hand, our feet beat syncopate to the song. I played it up, and improvised with a rhythm break. I maneuvered behind her in the pause, and rejoined the tempo the moment the chorus switched.

My girlfriend laughed and matched my every step. As we trot through the andante she kept up the pace, her body moving with a fluidity I had only seen before as we fought in the dark hour.

I watched her delighted face turn pink with the heat of the moment.

As the guitar strings were plucked, I moved step over step in fifth position.

Ready…and….

Finally I pulled with my left hand and Aigis twirled gracefully twice, before she moved into a drop developpe against me, just as the music ended.

I was slightly out of breath, and I could feel a light sweat from the stove and physical excretion wet on my open collar. My partner, however, gazed up at me wordlessly. A gentle smile on her lips.

She placed a delicate hand on the back of my neck to steady herself, and I dipped my head closer to ghost a kiss against her lips.

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre…" I muttered quietly in her ear.

She looked at me with a spark of curiosity, and then her translation software filtered what I had said.

Her cheeks reddened and she bit her lip to contain a bashful smile, looking anywhere but my eyes.

I laughed and helped her stand upright once more. I fanned my partly-open white blouse and turned back to the stove to snatch up the pan with our eggs, before moving to the table with my girlfriend.

…

We had arrived at school an hour later than we were supposed to, though I hadn't made any great effort to rush my time walking with Aigis down the early morning streets, and she didn't seem to mind it either.

I took her to the music room on the first floor. No one had concert practice this early in the day, so we had some time to ourselves.

I showed her the piano she had seen me playing before. I sat down on the bench with her beside me, and began instructing her on how to play.

My fingers danced over the lower keys, while she played on the higher ones. Aigis had an excellent memory, for it didn't take long before she was able to join me in a duet.

"Now then…what did you say you wanted to learn?" I asked.

"I'd like to be able to play like you did before!" She said excitedly.

"…but…I'd like to…play for _you_ this time." She admit looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Okay."

I flexed my fingers and held them hovering over the ivory rows, beside her own.

"This is how to _feel_ it."

…

…

…

The chords rang as we moved through a concerto. I looked over for a moment to see Aigis sitting there beside me with her eyes closed. Her lips moved slightly ajar as she concentrated on feeling the music.

I kept watching her, unable to look away.

My hands had already stopped moving, and she played on, the melody ringing clear in the room.

…

At last her fingers slowed, and Aigis began to breathe more slowly. Her bright blonde hair flit over her eyes as she turned suddenly to look at me.

"Did you like it?!" Her voice was joyful, "I-I think I got it that time! I felt very flustered, and warm, and it was just so _loud,_ and-"

I cut her off with a peck on the lips, and she growled happily in exasperation as she tackled me to the floor. I laughed in between the kisses of my energetic lover.

…

"This sandwich contains expired meat products…" Aigis observed as we sat down.

"The bacteria have a high chance of causing stomach sickness." She turned to me and yanked away my sandwich as well.

"You musn't eat it Minato-kun! You'll become ill!" She exclaimed. Some of the nearby students looked dubiously at their own cafeteria lunch.

I sighed and rest my chin on my hand. Those scanners of hers could be a bother sometimes. What was the saying, _ignorance is bliss?_

I was brought out of my reverie as my girlfriend forced an apple into my mouth; it muffled my indignant exclamation while the surrounding students laughed.

Well, two can play at that game. I picked up a small loaf of melon bread and stuffed it into _her_ mouth. She squeaked around the obstruction, and we playfully tussled with each other.

"a-HEM"

We looked up to see Mr. Ekoda standing there with his arms crossed.

"Mram ay mrep oo?" I asked innocently.

Aigis burst into giggles, and hid her face in the crook of my neck.

…

The rest of the day passed without any major troublemaking.

I took Aigis to the Track field, where we joined Kaz and Yuko for some 2 on 2 volleyball.

Now that I think about it, Yuko was looking at Aigis a little strangely…Was she mad about something?

Afterwards, we walked home together.

"Hey Blue Hair-san!"

The two of us turned around as a little girl ran up from a group of elementary students walking home.

"Hey Maiko."

The girl came to a stop in front of us and tottered excitedly.

"How ya doing Blue? You're always so busy these days!"

She looked between Aigis and myself a few times.

"Is she your _GIRLFRIEND_?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes. She is. Maiko, this is Aigis." I said, introducing them, "Aigis, Maiko."

"Pleased to meet you." Said my robotic companion, bowing slightly.

Maiko giggled. "I like her! She's pretty!"

Aigis looked startled by the little girl's observation, and looked at me unsure. I gave her an 'I told you so" look and a grin.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Maiko grabbed the straps of her backpack and started to run back to her friends.

"I hope you guys have kids soon so I can play with them too! Bye!"

I took a moment to learn how to work my mouth again.

Oh man, kids say the most embarrassing things…

I looked over to see Aigis make eye contact with me, and we suddenly both averted our gaze, blushing red.

"So…um…"

"…I…Mmhmmm…"

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking the rest of the way home.

Aigis had a thoughtful expression as we strolled hand in hand.

…

We lay together after our lovemaking, huddled in the sheets and covers. The night had been discovery for both of us, shyly exploring each other in our most intimate nature.

I smiled to myself, and ran my hand over a naked back in the dark of nighttime.

Aigis looked up to me from her spot over my chest, and grinned at me cheekily with an adorable blush.

I chuckled, and gave her an Eskimo kiss, eliciting a giggle and after a brief tussle we lay still once more, satisfied with our lover's game.

For a moment I looked out the rain-drenched window. I thought about what was to come in the months before us. There were still shadows to defeat, and the mystery of Tartaurus had not been resolved yet.

She must have noticed my sobered expression, for she ran her metal fingers across my cheek comfortingly. I looked down into those azure iris' to see a tender expression on her face.

"Don't worry. I will be by your side."

I smiled again, and lay my forehead against hers.

"And I will be by yours. After all…"

I playfully stole a kiss suddenly.

"…you are _my_ highest priority."

Aigis's eyes teared at the corners, and she caught me in a feverent kiss.

Time waits for no one, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, I will live with no regrets.


End file.
